Gran Guerra Oscura
by mat321
Summary: Es Camino al Máximo poder, pero editada, he cambiado la trama un poco, pero en esencia seguirá siendo un crossover masivo, las mismas series que la versión original
1. Prólogo

**Hola bueno leí la historia y se que me desvié en varias cosas, por lo que decidí editarla y re-subirla **

**Prologo**

Nos encontramos en un mundo desolado, donde solo hay muerte y destrucción, el cielo está negro y hay cuerpos en el campo de batalla, solo unos cuantos estaban vivos, muchos soldados estaban peleando contra una especie de maquinas, algunos lanzaban agua de sus manos y fuego, otros peleaban con algunas espadas que brillaban y otras solo eran gigantes y había cientos de miles de cuerpos por los suelos, habían enormes naves estrelladas por las montañas y las naves estaban siendo derribadas por cañones.

En la parte central del Campo de batalla habían 4 hombres, uno tenía una espada negra, el segundo estaba envuelto en fuego, el tercero estaba con una inmensa espada en su hombro, el cuarto salía humo de su cuerpo.

Enfrente de ellos había un tipo con la espada color rojo que los veía con odio y desesperación.

Ustedes malditos, los odio pedazos de mierda.-dijo este personaje que los veía con desesperación y veía a todos los lados peros solo en menos de un segundo fue rodeado por estas 4 personas.

Ya no tienes escapatoria, serás sellado y encerrado para siempre.-dijo el sujeto con la espada negra, y en su mano concentro una energía que comenzó a brillar que era de color azul, el segundo sujeto concentro una energía de color rojo, el tercero reunió energía negra y el cuarto una energía amarilla, los 4 lanzaron sus energía al sujeto, las 4 energías se extendieron hasta cubrirlo por completo.

**Recuerden esto, ustedes no podrán retenerme por siempre, algún día yo regresare y conquistare todo, sus descendientes no podrán hacer nada**.-dijo este tipo para que un extraño portal apareciera detrás de el y el desapareciera encerrado.

Aquel tiempo paso, los antiguos aliados se dividieron las naciones se crearon, las guerras se expandieron y pronto las sociedades entraron en una época de guerras civiles.

En este momento nos encontramos en el País del Fuego, en el mundo ninja, mas específicamente en la Aldea Escondida de la Hoja o también llamada Konoha.

Un chico rubio de aproximadamente de unos 5 años que estaba caminando por el bosque, este estaba llorando.

Por que?.-dijo el niñito rubio.-por que ellos no me quieren, no recuerdo nunca haberles faltado el respeto, nunca les pedí nada, solo quiero que me quieran.-se dijo a si mismo el pequeño rubio, comenzó a llorar, derramaba lagrimas de dolor.

_Que es lo que te pasa?_.-escucho el chico una voz, no sabia que era solo se asusto bastante y miro para todos lados, una esfera de energía salió del cuerpo del pequeño y formo a una persona, pero esta persona era transparente, tenia los ojos rojos, un traje negro y una cabellera marrón lo veía al niño que estaba asustado, pero también sorprendido.-_dime pequeño como te llamas?_

Mi…mi…nombre es Naruto Uzumaki señor.-dijo el rubio asustado viendo al espíritu que estaba en frente de el.

(_Es el_).-pensó la figura sentada frente al pequeño rubio.-_puedes contarme naruto, por que estas tan triste?_

El pequeño rubio lo miro confundido, pero decidió contarle.-Mis padres dicen que soy débil y no les sirvo para nada.-dijo naruto cuando sus ojos se estaban cristalizando aun mas y derramando lágrimas.

(_Esto no se supone que debería pasar_).-pensó el espíritu acercándose a Naruto.

_A ver pequeño te importaría decirme por que tus padres dicen eso?_.-le dijo al rubio que solo lo miro con los ojos tristes.-Dicen que mis hermanos son mas fuertes que yo, no me necesitan en este tiempo de crisis, un día unos bandidos me intentaron llevar, solo oji-san se dio cuenta y me rescató, mis padres ni se enteraron.-dijo naruto llorando de nuevo.

El espíritu se quedó como si estuviera pensando.-(_Esto está mal, no debería haber pasado de está manera, que han pasado en estos 1 000 años, no puedo dejar que el esté así, un descendiente de el no puede estar así tengo averiguar cosas de el mundo de ahora)_.-pensaba el espíritu.

_Escucha hijo, a ti te gustaría hacerte fuerte.-_le dijo al pequeño que solo lo vio extrañado y se quedó en silenció, durante cinco minutos el pequeño parecía pensando.

Si, quiero demostrar que no soy débil y que yo sí valgo la pena y para hacer que ellos se traguen sus palabras.-dijo naruto con la cara de molesto, el espíritu solo miró para otro lado el chico no podía aprender, estaba corrompido por el odio.-Pero quiero ser feliz no quiero que nadie a quien quiera sea lastimado nunca.

El espíritu lo miró, el chico tenía esperanza, no podía permitir que el se cayera en el odió.-_escucha, te gustaría entrenar conmigo?, yo te puedo hacer fuerte._

Enserió señor, usted me puede hacer mas fuerte?.-dijo naruto mirándolo con una mirada de esperanza.

_Si, hijo, pero te tendrías que ir de este lugar por un tiempo, regresarías ya mas adelante por tu propia voluntad_.-dijo este espíritu.-_Mi nombre es Anakin_.

Gracias Anakin-sama, yo quiero ser fuerte.-dijo naruto parandose y dándole la mano a anakin y dando un pasó importante en su destino.

**Bueno aquí está el prologo editado, he cambiado varias cosas que se irán revelando xD**

**PD: he arreglado mi Mac ya que se des configuró el corrector y cuando escribía una palabra bien el auto corrector la cambiaba, creo que ya esta bien pero si se me escapa alguna me avisan por favor **

**Dejen sus reviews **

**Se despide Mat321**


	2. 10 años después

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta re-editación de mi anterior fic.**

**Respuestas:**

**Draco Fuijimoto: **bueno si, pero algunas partes no tenían sentido, esta es en essencia lo mismo, pero con modificaciones.

**CCSakuraforever: **Si es obvio que no caerá en el odio….por ahora

**Aliteru: **Yes, this is a Crossover with Star Wars and others animes Xd

**Guest: **Thanks

**Capitulo 1: **10 años después

Habían pasado 8 años desde que naruto uzumaki se fue de Konoha. Amanecía en la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos se ponían a abrir sus negocios y comenzar el mercado, los ninjas atareados reconstruyendo Konoha, la razón es que hace 2 años la aldea de Konoha había entrado en guerra contra la Alianza Suna-Iwa, el primer año de la guerra fue a favor de Konoha, las fuerzas de la hoja avanzaron a la mitad del País del viento y casi llegando a la invasión a la misma Sunagukare, pero en una batalla a las afueras de Suna, el ejercito Suna-Iwa logro derrotar al ejercito de konoha, al grado de hacerlos perder mas de la mitas de sus fuerzas, desde ese momento las fuerzas de Konoha fueron superadas en todas las batallas, hasta el punto que los aliados lograron cercar a Konoha, la batalla la gano la Alianza Suna-Iwa, haciendo que konoha firme un tratado de paz y parte de el País del fuego como sus bosques y gran parte de su rico territorio haciendo que la economía de suna aumente notablemente.

Ahora Minato namikaze que fue el hokague durante la guerra, se encontraba con problemas financieros, además que tenía que entrenar a su hija, mas con la Tensión entre el continente ninja y el Continente Mágico.

Minato se encontraba caminando a casa, después de un muy largo día de trabajo, camino hasta la mansión Namikaze, veía la aldea que estaba siendo reconstruida, después del ataque del Kyubi y la Guerra, la aldea quedó muy debilitada, pero poco a poco se estaba reconstruyendo.

Entró a la mansión, donde encontró a su hija de 13 años, Kasumi, era igual a su madre, pelirroja y muy bonita, al parecer su hijo menma como siempre se había quedado hasta muy tarde entrenando en el Campo de entrenamiento del Hokage, el era muy obsesionado con eso, Menma era pelirrojo y alto, muy parecido a Minato pero con tres bigote en las mejilla, vio a su querida esposa en la cocina, fue a saludarla, pero al entrar vio a su maestro Jiraya que no estaba en su ánimo feliz como siempre, estaba serio, muy serio, Kushina estaba igual con esa cara.

Hola Kushina-chan, Jiraya-sensei.-saludó Minato acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso en los labios y un abrazo.

Minato.-dijo jiraya algo serio.-tengo algo de que hablarte, es de la profecía que te hable hace años.

Dígame sensei.-dijo Minato algo confundido.-recuerdas lo que te dije no?.-preguntó Jiraya.

Claro, me dijo que el salvador del mundo Shinobi, era el niño que nacido de dos grandes ninjas, de uno de los mas grandes clanes de la historia portador de un gran poder, quedamos que no había nadie mas calificado que Menma.-dijo minato con bastante orgullo, Kushina solo agachó la cabeza aun mas, jiraya solo negó.

La profecía cambió minato ahora es esta y no creo que te guste.-dijo Jiraya suspirando, minato lo miró confundido.-_Años pasó entrenando huyendo de un pasado rechazado, de una familia que lo abandono cuando vieron no pudieron ver su potencial, un poder superior a ninguno, junto con los otros 3 elegidos decidirán su destino, odio o bondad, destrucción o Salvación, una Gran Guerra se acerca, el destino del mundo caerá hoy._

Minato se quedó algo pasmado por esa nueva profecía.-pero, como es posible, Kasumi recibió los mejores cuidados y entrenamiento, jamás fue rechazada.-pregunto Minato confundido.

Creo que yo puedo responder esa pregunta.-se escuchó una voz en la sala, los tres voltearon y vieron a Kasumi, ellos se sorprendieron, acaso ella había escuchado todo, como se sentiría después de saber que todo el esfuerzo de tantos años, había sido en vano.-Yo creo saber quien es el verdadero elegido.

Como que tu sabes eso Kasumi-Chan?.-preguntó sorprendida Kushina al ver a su hija tan tranquila después de esa noticia.-es mi hermano.

Ambos padres se miraron sorprendido, ellos recordaron a su hijo, naruto uzumaki, que no poseía ningún talento como su querida hija, ellos recordaban que naruto siempre se encerraba en su cuarto, jamás salía, siempre salía temprano todo el día.-Pero eso como es posible, si naruto es mucho mas débil que tu, ni siquiera entro a la academia ninja.-dijo Minato algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Kasumi.

Ustedes creen que yo he entrenado tanto, solo por que no quiero avergonzar a mi "querido" hermano, a el no lo quiero, ustedes casi no me prestaban atención, a raíz de ese incidente, en cambio mi hermano naruto .-dijo Kasumi poniendo la voz triste y sus ojos se humedecieron.-no pudo soportar, su maldita indiferencia contra el.

Ambos padre se sorprendieron, Jiraya solo permanecía callado, el se suponía que era su padrino, ni el estuvo para el cuando su ahijado lo necesitó, Kushina pensó, prácticamente no conocía a su hijo, intento recordar en su mente algún paseo o momento feliz con Naruto, pero en su cabeza solo encontró a Menma y unos pocos con Kasumi, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

Tal vez minato, tu y yo, podemos entrenarlo, podremos unirnos a el.-dijo Kushina con la voz algo rota, pero Kasumi solo se comenzó a reír con sarcasmo puro.-jajaja, ay dios, escuchen mi hermano se fue hace casi 8 años.

Los tres adultos se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta de Kasumi, la chica solo los vio con tristeza y rencor y se fue a su habitación, Kushina solo subió corriendo a la "habitación de naruto", pero solo vio con horror que la habitación estaba completamente vacía y en medio de la habitación una nota, ella con lagrimas en los ojos recogió la carta y la abrió.

**Para Kushina y Minato Namikaze: **

_Escuchen queridos "Papá y Mamá", no se cuando se darán cuenta de esta carta, tal vez en unos años, pero les diré, me cansé de su indiferencia, me canse de su maldita indiferencia, me esforcé, jamás les pedí nada, solo quería un poco de cariño, pero solo me quiso Kasumi, Menma, ese maldito, solo por que era mas fuerte que yo verdad._

_Me voy, nos volveremos a cruzar y juro que les hare pagar el dolor que me han hecho pasar._

Kushina se arrodilló llorando, Minato entró y encontró a su esposa llorando tomo la carta, la leyó y solo cerró los ojos y se arrodilló junto a su esposa para consolarla.

Desde ese día, Kushina no paró de lamentarse por su hijo, todos los días lloraba y pedía perdón en sueños a su hijo prófugo, Minato al enterarse de que su hijo era el chico de la profecía mando a buscarlo por todo el continente ninja.

Pero no hubo resultado, en el siguiente año minato ya había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrar a su hijo en el continente ninja, no podía ir a espacio del Gobierno Mundial, continente mágico o del Imperio de Karakura.

Kasumi ese día estaba caminando por la aldea llevaba vestida su uniforme ninja, eran unos shorts y una chaqueta que tenía en el pecho el símbolo de konoha, tenía en su pierna la banda de Konoha.

Ella, estaba ese día triste, por que se cumplían 10 años desde que su hermano se había ido de la aldea, desde hace 6 años ella iba todos los años ese día a escribir cartas a su hermano aunque este nunca las leería, pero siempre las dejaba a unos kilómetros de la Aldea y desaparecían, ella hacia eso como algo representativo, jamás creyó que de verdad su hermano las encontraba y las leyera, por que si no le hubiera dado una respuesta o algo así.

Pero ese día Kasumi estaba caminando por el bosque, al lugar donde siempre dejaba la nota y se iba, pero ese día ella vio una hoja de papel negro, era muy extraño, ya que este tenía un lazo rojo ahí.

Kasumi solo optó por cogerla y dejar su nota en el pisó, era posible que a un viajero se le haya caído pero cuando leyó la nota decía: **Para: Kasumi Uzumaki**, esta se sorprendió solo le había "dicho" a alguien que le gustaba mas el apellido uzumaki que le Namikaze y ese era en una de las notas a su hermano, apresurada abrió la nota y se sorprendió por su contenido:

**Para Kasumi Uzumaki:**

_Querida hermana, realmente lamento no haber respondido tus cartas todos estos años, fue muy bueno para mi que la única persona que realmente quise en esa aldea no se haya olvidado de mi, no te preocupes he leído todas tus cartas, no me he perdido ni una, mi tiempo por fin ha llegado Kasumi-chan iré a la aldea en un par de días tu me reconocerás no te preocupes, te quiero bastante hermana, fuiste la única familia que tuve en ese tiempo tan oscuro para mí pronto te veré y te contare todo lo que ha pasado en estos años y la razón de por que no pude responder tus cartas._

_Te quiere _

_Naruto Uzumaki _

Kasumi comenzó a llorar de la emoción al leer esa carta era la primera vez que su hermano le respondía y aún mejor, pronto iba a volver a ver a su hermano, quería ver como se había vuelto, que tan fuerte era, por eso había entrenado tantos años con o sin la ayuda de sus "padres" para poder ser tan fuerte como su hermano, aún recordaba el momento en que se fue aunque fue hace tantos años.

**Flash Back **

Kasumi estaba como cualquier niña muy pequeña jugando en su cuarto, veía como su "hermano" menma estaba entrenando con sus padres por la ventana de su cuarto, iba a ir con ellos para preguntarles si también podía entrenar, claro que solo a veces le decían que si, pero casi todas que no, camino por el pasillo y vio a su hermano naruto en su cuarto, estaba sentado llorando, ella lo quería mucho a su hermano, era con el que mas compartía, pero nunca lo veía con sus padres jugar, siempre estaba solo.

Oni-san, estas bien por que lloras?.-pregunto Kasumi entrando a el cuarto de naruto quien solo la vio, y estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.-papá y mamá..no me quieren Kasumi.-dijo naruto llorando.

Eso no es verdad oni-san, ellos te quieren.-dijo Kasumi tratando de consolar a su hermano al ver que lloraba más.-es mentira, yo les pedí que me entrenaran, pero me dijeron que era débil y que no servía.

Kasumi entendió a su hermano y se quedó acompañándolo para que no se quedara solo, pasó una semana cuando vio a su hermano que estaba alistando una mochila y sacando todas sus cosas y guardándolas.-que haces oni-san te vas a algún lado?

Si Kasumi-chan, me voy de la casa.-dijo naruto en un tono decidido, Kasumi se alarmo, no quería que su hermano se fuera, ella lo quería mucho, demasiado.-NO TE VAYAS ONI-SAN, POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO.-gritó Kasumi llorando abrazando a naruto, este la abrazó y le besó en la cabeza.-no te preocupes Kasumi-chan, no me iré para siempre, regresare, algún día lo hare, te contare todo lo que hize y me abre vuelto muy fuerte en ese entonces, tu no te quedaras atrás.

Al decir esto naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza, Kasumi se sonrojó y solo bajó la mirada, naruto salió del cuarto dejándola sola y diciéndole.-Te quiero hermanita.-dijo naruto, esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kasumi estaba llorando, pero tenía que preparar las cosas para cuando regresara su hermano, por lo que, empezó a correr hacia su aldea.

Pero entre los arboles había una figura mirándola mientras se iba.-Kasumi-Chan me alegra que leyeras la carta.-dijo la figura bajó del árbol revelando a un chico rubio de una estatura de 1.70 cm y unos ojos verdes.-quisiera haberte saludado ahora, pero antes tengo algo que hacer.-dijo la figura.

Nos vamos.-se oyó una voz detrás de el, el volteo y sonrió.

Claro, es nuestra última misión.-dijo el rubio sonriendo y comenzó a saltar hacia la persona.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado bastante xD**

**Voy a tratar de seguir colgando capítulos de esta manera cad días xD **

**Se despide Mat321**


	3. Misión a lo Desconocido

**Hola como estan aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo xDDD**

**Vctor: **gracias, mas largó no creo, no cuento con el tiempo suficiente amigo.

**CCSakuraforever**: si ajajaj xD gracias

**Jkl: **gracias

**Zafir09: **Gracias por todo el apoyo amigo a mis historias :D, estoy en pensando en un harem de 10 mujeres, por que mas creo que estaría exagerando xD, no habrá FemKyubi, esta vez, pero añadiré a una persona pero será una sorpresa xD

**Capitulo 2: **Misión en lo desconocido

Esta vez nos encontramos en la Aldea de Kumo, donde en la torre del Raikage, el kage del país del Rayo estaba peleando contra el enemigo total de todos los kages que era el supremo némesis de todos los gobernantes del planeta, era el papeleo, pero de golpe entro a su oficina, una chica de cabello rubio y los ojos marrones, estaba con el uniforme jonin de la aldea de la nube.-Raikage-sama me mandó a llamar?.-pregunto la chica rubia, al moreno kage, este se levanto harto de ya tanto papeleo y la miró asintiendo.-si yugito, le mande a llamar por que hemos contratado los servicios de el dúo mercenario "Yin Yang", ya que como sabrás hemos tenido problemas diplomáticos con el **Reino de Bosco **del Continente Mágico, pues hace unas semanas mandamos Bee y su equipo para recuperar unos rollos que localizamos en el País de los Mares, que nos darían un conocimiento para poder usar la Magia, pero Bosco nos intercepto y nos arrebato el rollo, he tenido conversaciones con el Rey Bosco, pero me entere recientemente que mandó un escuadrón a las orillas del País del Rayo, así que el dúo mercenario y tu los mandare a eliminar a todo el escuadrón o en su defecto expulsarlos del continente.-dijo el Raikage haciendo que Yugito lo mirara con algo de confusión.-por que no me manda con Bee-sama.-pregunto la rubia.

Por que si algo sale mal, no me puedo arriesgar a perder a bee ni a ti, por eso te digo que si algo comienza a salir mal te retiraras.-dijo A en forma dura, haciendo que yugito solo asintiera.-el debería llegar en unos minutos, ayer lo contacté, me dijo que estaría llegando a está hora.

Pero de pronto en medio de la sala apareció una luz que hizo que ambos ninjas se cegaran por unos segundos, aparecieron dos figuras en medio de la sala y cuando la luz se apagó vieron a dos personas, uno que tenía una especié de túnica con unos guantes negros, era rubio y con un ojos amarillo con la pupila completamente negra, el otro ojo era de color azul, tenía en su cinturón una especie de montura de espada, pero mucho mas raro, la otra figura era una mujer tenía el cabello negro, era bastante alta, pero mas baja que su acompañante, tenía los ojos negros y traía puesto un pantalón ajustado con una blusa que le hacía bastante bien.

Al igual que su acompañante tenía una especie de mango de espada en su cinturón, ambos ninjas se sorprendieron y yugito al no saber quienes eran se puso en posición de lucha, el raikage los miró sorprendido.-nosotros somos el dúo "Yin-Yang", raikage.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, el raikage vio la peculiaridad de sus ojos de diferente color.

Así que ustedes son.-comenzó a decir el raikage.-esperaba a unos experimentados ninjas, no unos mocosos de 17 años.-dijo este algo molesto.

Disculpe, pero nosotros tenemos 15 años en realidad.-dijo la chica que hizo a yugito mirarlos algo extrañada, el raikage los miro con desconfianza.-bueno, nos tiene un trabajó o no?.-dijo el rubio.

Si, lo tengo.-dijo el Raikage, procedió a explicarle en que consistía la misión por la que eran requeridos sus servicios, ambos guerreros se quedaron pensando.-no menciono nada de magos, raikage, eso tal vez le subirá algo el preció.-dijo el rubio, y puso su puño en su mentón.-tal elevaría a 5 millones de Ryo.

COMO SE ATREVEN A PONER ESE PRECIO A MI UN KAGE.-gritó A, furiosos por la osadía de estos miserables mercenarios y con su puño iba a golpear a , pero el kage fue empujado a la pared y sintió una especie de apretón muy fuerte en su cuello, vio a el mercenario rubio que tenía la mano levantada, Yugito al ver esto intento atacar a el rubio, pero en su cuello apareció una especie de Sable laser?…-por favor raikage no le pedimos mucho, pero si quiere mandar a su jinchuriki y arriesgarse a perderlo, pues si lo hace estaría en desventaja con las demás aldeas y puede ocurrir una invasión, en especial después de que se divulgue la noticia.-dijo el rubio, bajando la mano haciendo que el kage respirara entrecortadamente.-(Este maldito mocoso me está amenazando indirectamente, hijo de puta yo el cuarto kage de la aldea de la Nube, siendo amenazado por un maldito mercenario).-pensó con furia A, solo se sujeto el cuello frotándoselo.

Bien, les pagare su maldito dinero, pero quiero que me traigan al maldito rollo, pero si no lo tienen, elimínenlos.-dijo el kage, los mercenarios asintieron, la chica guardo su especie de espada y el kage les entregó un rollo con la ubicación de estos magos, yugito miraba a los mercenarios con desconfianza, leyó que el kage le decía con los labios.-vigílalo.

La ninja y los dos mercenarios salieron de la torre y caminaron hasta la entrada de la aldea, el rubio miró a yugito con una sonrisa algo arrogante.-escucha preciosa, vamos a ir a la costa oeste de este país, por desgracia si uso mi técnica tu morirás así que tendremos que ir a pié.-dijo el rubio.

Por cierto, durante la misión nos dirás Yin a mi y a el Yang.-dijo la chica sonriendo como si nunca la hubiera amenazado con su extraña espada.

Quienes seran estos sujetos?.-pensó extrañada.-según los rumores de las habilidades de el rubio estan a la par de un kage

Hmm…te aseguro que lo que sabes de mi no es ni la milésima parte verdad.-dijo el rubio.

Escúchame yugito-san, espero no tengan pensado nada, por que si no destruiremos, la aldea de Kumo por completo.-dijo Robín haciendo que yugito frunciera el ceño.

Imposible que dos personas puedan matar a mas de 10 mil ninjas.-dijo Yugito sonando confiada y arrogante.

Jajajaja…como te digo, los libros bingo no saben ni la milésima parte de lo que soy capaz.-dijo el rubio mirando hacia atrás con su ojo amarillo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, sorry por ser tan corto, es que no ha sido una buena semana para mi y pasó algo muy triste para mi familia **** espero que entiendan, miran se que estas primeras partes no se parecen mucho a la versión original, pero mas delante se emparejaran más.**


	4. Batalla Ninja-Mágico

**Hola como estan chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Zafir09: **Gracias, si pero recuerda que naruto amenazo al Raikage y bueno Yugito nii obvio ira al harem.

**Sakurita Preciosita: **Gracias por tu apoyo :D

**CCSakuraforever: **jajaja será lo mejor xD

**Capitulo 3: **Batalla Ninja-Mágico

En el país del Rayo en las costas orientales donde 3 sombras estaban corriendo con bastante rapidez, este eran el Dúo Yin-Yang y la shinobi de Kumo yugito nii estaban corriendo por todo el País del Rayo, nadie hablaba, yugito estaba muy seria.-(tengo que hacer que no sospechen).

Dime yugito-nii, tu cuantos años tienes?.-dijo el rubio del grupo ,la chica lo miro raro.

Tengo 29.-dijo la rubio mientras saltaba al lado de el rubio.-dime, cual es tu verdadero nombre?

Confidencial preciosa.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de arrogante, haciendo que yugito se molestara un poco.

La pelinegra se rió un poco por las palabras del rubio.-perdónalo, normalmente no es así y oye naruto ya deja de parecer un idiota.-dijo la pelinegra haciendo que el rubio se cayera de la impresión y la rubia tuvo una gota en la nuca.

Te dije no dijeras mi nombre.-dijo ahora el llamado naruto como si hiciera un berrinche con su hermana mayor, la gota en la nuca de yugito creció el doble de tamaño.-tranquila chica, solo mantenemos el perfil de mercenarios fríos y sádicos frente a algunas personas, y si con tu raikage nos mostrábamos normales se iba a aprovechar, mejor que nos viera de eses modo, por cierto, mi nombre es Robín.-decía ahora la llamada robín.

Yugito primero se extraño y luego recordó la actitud de su kage y bueno era maso menos comprensible.-Ahora me dices cuantos años tienes?.-le pregunto a naruto que seguía un poco molesto por haber perdido su actitud cool.-bueno en eso no mentí tengo 15 años yugito-chan.-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar un poco a yugito por el sufijo cariñoso con la que le había llamado.

Pero luego de unos segundos yugito abrió los ojos sorprendida.-tu tienes 15!?.-naruto solo sonrió y se rió.-pero pareces de 18!.-dijo sorprendida, robín también se rió.-entrenamos tanto de niños que bueno aquí estan los resultados.-dijo robín mostrando orgullo por su bien desarrollado cuerpo.

Ambos siguieron saltando por los árboles por unas 6 horas hasta que se estuvo haciendo tarde y oscureciendo.-Creo que deberíamos acampar, seguro mañana estaremos ahí y según la información del Raikage ellos también llegaran ahí.-dijo naruto sus compañeras asintieron y armaron sus carpas, Yugito estaba mirando a naruto.-(Tengo que averiguar, como hizo ese poder).-pensó para si mismo Yugito.

Y dime naruto-san como fue que usaste ese poder para ahorcar a Raikage-sama.-dijo Yugito intentando acercarse a el rubio.-es una habilidad mía.-dijo naruto haciendo que la shinobi de kumo frunciera el ceño, era una manera de cortar información sin responder mal.-pero quien te enseño a usarla?

(que insistente).-pensó naruto algo fastidiado.-fue mi maestro que falleció hace años.-dijo naruto bajando la cabeza como si estuviera triste, yugito al ver esto decidió mejor no preguntar mas, naruto siguió armando su carpa y Robín cuando acabo.-Chicos voy a hacer una fogata para cocinar nuestras cenas.-dijo Robín antes de irse a recoger leña.-Yugito-chan voy a ir a recoger agua, te recomiendo que no intentes ver nuestras cosas por que lo sabré.-dijo naruto hablando serio, esta vez yugito pudo notar en su voz una especie de amenaza, ella solo asintió.

(Este chico es raro, como voy a averiguar ese pode, eso nos daría una gran ventaja contra todas las naciones elementales y contra el resto de Contenientes).-pensó Yugito mientras terminaba de armar su carpa, luego de 5 minutos regreso robín junto con algunos clones suyos cargando leña, está lo acomodó, miró a Yugito.-bueno creo que tu tienes el elemento Katón no?.-dijo Robín, está lo miro rara, no les había dicho ni les había demostrado sus elementos, como lo sabían, la miro rara e hizo uno sellos y expulso una pequeña bola de fuego en las maderas prendiéndolas, a los segundos llegó naruto y miró con desconfianza a Yugito pero traía unos 5 baldes con agua.

Ese los dejo y los guardo en unas botellas que sacó de su carpa y las vertió, también saco 3 envases de ramen instantáneo y los puso a cocinar, ninguno hablaba luego de unos minutos y después de que yugito termino su comida.-Ya me voy a dormir, gracias por la comida.-dijo Yugito metiéndose en su carpa.

Ni bien entro Naruto miró algo serio a Robín.-si son ellos que haremos no podemos matarlos.-dijo naruto algo preocupado.

No te preocupes, les dijimos no que vinieran aquí en un tiempo, estoy seguro que ellos no son.-dijo Robín.

Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir.-dijo naruto estirándose, robín le imito, ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron.-crees que nuestro maestro nos este viendo?

Sabes que si, el quería lo mejor para nosotros pero antes de la paz viene la guerra.-dijo naruto para darle un beso en el cachete y la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente se separo del rubio y ambos entraron en sus respectivas carpas.

**En algún otro lugar del Mundo….**

Nos encontramos en un valle muerto, no había nada verde todo estaba negro, hasta el aire que se respiraba parecía podrido, una especie de luz comenzó a brillar en el piso y hubo una explosión y salió una mano del piso, dos figuras salieron del pisó.

Donde estamos?.-dijo una de las figuras.

No lo se, pero ha pasado tiempo, parece que perdimos la guerra.-dijo la segunda figura mirando su mano y moviéndola.

Pero estamos de regreso, tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado y reconstruiremos nuestro Imperio.-dijo la primera figura y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lugar.

**De vuelta con naruto y sus compañeros…**

Amaneció en el campamento de naruto y este salió de su carpa viendo a su alrededor, no pasaba nada extraño y sacó un vaso de ramen para prender fuego con unos palos y ponerlo a cocinar, a los segundos salió Robín estirándose.-Buenos días naruto-kun.-dijo robín bostezando.

Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto que sonrió.-vamos a desayunar, antes que la señorita salga de su carpa.-dijo naruto y ambos comenzaron a comer, a los 4 minutos salió Yugito equipada.-buenos días.-dijo ella de manera algo dura.

Bueno días yugito-chan.-dijo naruto y la rubio se sonrojo levemente y solo le asintió esta se sentó y naruto le dio un vaso de ramen que le había cocinado.-gracias.-dijo ella y comenzó a comer, luego de unos minutos que terminaron de comer alistaron sus cosas y siguieron su marcha, estuvieron corriendo por unas horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la zona indicada por el mapa que le dio el raikage a naruto.

Vieron desde lejos la zona donde se supone que estaba los invasores.-bueno vamos a inspeccionar las zonas, tal vez todavía no habían llegado, ya que la información de que si habían llegado o no estaba asegurada.

Los tres se separaron y comenzaron a buscar por las zonas cercanas, ninguno de ellos no se dieron cuenta que a lo lejos unas figuras los estaban observando.- parece que han mandado un escuadrón de ninjas.-dijo una chica de cabello negro, unos ojos negros y piel blanca, tenía puesta una especie de malla, unas botas negras altas, una especie de blusa con una cruz blanca, una bincha blanca y una capa de color azul con bordes blancos.

Hm…supusimos que no iba a dejarnos sin perseguir.-dijo un tipo de cabello azul y un tatuaje negro en su cara.

Vamos con meredy, debemos avisarle.-dijo la tipa de cabello a negro y ambas figuras comenzaron saltar para alejarse.

Volviendo con naruto este estaba intentando sentir alguna energía de ser vivo, pero no detectaba nada cerca, a el se le acerco corriendo robín.-naruto-kun, sentí una presencia mágica al oeste.-dijo robín haciendo que naruto asintiera.

Este hizo unos movimientos de mano e hizo un clon.-ve a buscar a yugito, debe estar por el este, dile que hemos encontrado a un agente mágico.-el clon asintió y empezó a correr hacia la dirección indicada.

Naruto y Robín siguieron la presencia mágica a una buena velocidad, no estaba muy lejos luego de unos 3 minutos llegaron a donde estaba la presencia mágica, vieron una especie de tienda que estaba cerca de la orilla, estos salieron de entre los árboles y se acercaron lentamente, cuando ya estaban enfrente de la tienda sintieron otras dos presencias a sus costados y vieron un ataque a sus costados y naruto lanzó una oleada de poder y el ataque quedó disperso robín lo esquivó.

Valla al parecer estos ninjas pudieron sobrevivir a eso.-dijo un tipo de cabello azul que estaba a su lado.

Un mago de Bosco.-dijo naruto mientras se trono los nudillos.-nunca pele contra uno.

**Con Robín..**

Valla pero si es al parecer robín uzumaki, mercenaria y compañera de naruto uzumaki, que sorpresa verte aquí en el continente shinobi.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro que la veía con mirada homicida.

A ti no te conozco.-dijo Robín tranquilamente

Mi nombre es ultear, y será el ultimo nombre que escuchar, no sabes cuanto tiempo quise matarte para probar mis habilidades.-dijo ultear mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.-tu amiguita shinobi también tendrá diversión tranquila.-terminó de decir y se lanzó contra robín,

**Con yugito…**

Está se encontraba siguiendo a un clon de naruto que la había dicho que habían encontrado a los magos invasores, pero enfrente de ella ocurrió una explosión que destruyo una buena porción de arboles y quedo hecho polvo, delante de ella una chica de cabello rosado y una capa azul con un vestido rojo con amarillo.

Así que tu eres la shinobi de kumo.-dijo la chica de cabello rosado.-mi nombre es Meredy y será el ultimo nombre que escucharas.-dijo para lanzar un ataque hacia ella.

**Batalla de Naruto**

Seré el primero y el último.-dijo el tipo azul mientras que se sacaba su capa y miraba seriamente al rubio.-**meteoro**.-dijo el mago de cabello azul y una energía amarilla rodeo su cuerpo y comenzó a volar a un inmensa rapidez y fue contra naruto que no hizo nada, este le dio un puñetazo y lo tipo contra una roca que quedo hecha polvo.-eres débil.-dijo el tipo de cabello azul mientras que se formaba un sello mágico y lanzaba bolas de energía.

Nada mal.-dijo naruto mientras desenfundaba su sable y lo activaba saliendo una especie de hoja verde y levanto la mano haciendo que la energía explotara y corrió a una enorme velocidad y le dio un sablazo a el mago azul y pero este lo esquivo y le dio una patada a naruto, pero este la bloqueo.-(que?).-pensó confuso el mago azul y en ese descuido naruto le dio un puñetazo en su estomago y le dio un sablazo que le hizo una herida en su pecho.-argg.-gritó el mago y retrocedió.

Bueno creo que será mas difícil.-dijo el mago haciendo aparecer en su mano una espada mientras que su cuerpo volvía a cubrirse de energía amarilla esta vez fue con más rapidez contra naruto que lo espero tranquilo, este le iba a dar un sablazo, pero naruto lo bloqueo, le puso la mano en el pecho y este salió volando.

Sabes si uso mi espada no será muy divertido.-dijo naruto mientras desactivaba su espada y la guardaba.-tu me estas menospreciando?.-dijo el mago muy molesto este está vez se rodeo el cuerpo de energía oscura.

Se acerco rápidamente a naruto y ambos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, naruto bloqueaba los golpes de su oponente, pero en un descuido el mago le consiguió dar un golpe en el estomago lanzándolo y formó un sello y de sus manos alió un fuego oscuro que fue contra naruto y ocurrió una explosión.-no desviste subestimarme.-dijo el mago sonriendo.

Pero cuando se disperso el humo se vio a naruto con la ropa algo rasgada y con algunas heridas en los brazos.-ok te admito que eso si me dolió un poco.-dijo naruto pero junto sus manos.

**Hado#32: Okasen**.-dijo naruto mientras levantaba sus manos y de sus manos salía un rayo de energía amarilla

El mago azul esquivo el ataque de naruto que hizo una enorme explosión.-quien demonios eres tu, esa técnica es el Imperio de Karakura.-dijo el mago mientras miraba con enojo a naruto este solo sonrió.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo naruto mientras el mago solo abría los ojos sorprendido.-(Es naruto uzumaki, el legendario mercenario).-pensó este algo alarmado.

Me dices cual es tu nombre.-dijo naruto mientras sonrió de manera amigable.

Mi nombre es jellal Fernández.-dijo el mago azul.-te derrotare.

Alineo sus manos.-**shichiseiken**.-dijo jellal mientras formaba 7 pilares de amarillos mientras los mando contra el rubio cual explotaron.

Naruto lo esquivó pero su brazo quedó con una herida del cual broto un poco de sangre, este levanto la mano y jellal fue lanzado contra un muro.-**Hado#31: Shakkaho**.-dijo naruto y de sus manos salió un rayo de energía roja que fue directo hacia jellal que se cubrió y recibió directo el ataque del rubio.-ARGGG.-gritó jellal mientras veía sus brazos que quedaron sumamente heridos.

Naruto corrió contra jellal y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo atravesar una piedra.-**Osoi shi** (Muerte Lenta).-dijo naruto y de sus manos salió una especie de bola de energía azul rodeada de electricidad, este la lanzo contra el jellal que estaba intentando levantar, la bola le choco e hizo una explosión inmensa, al dispersarse el humo salió jellal herido con la ropa desgarrada e inconsciente, este busco en su ropa, pero no encontró nada.-fuiste un buen contrincante por eso no te voy a matar.-dijo naruto mientras a lo lejos vio una explosión morada.

Mierda, espero que no sea lo que creo que es.-dijo naruto mientras corría en la dirección de el ataque.

**Batalla de robín (Simultaneo)**

Ultear fue contra robín para darle un golpe, esta lo esquivo y le devolvió el golpe que le dio en la quijada, ella levanto la mano y ultear salió disparado contra una roca, robín sacó su espada y fue contra robín le intento dar un sablazo peor ultear lo pudo esquivar aunque con las justas.

**Ice make: Rozen Kurone**.-dijo ultear creando rosas de hielo que intentaron rodear a robín pero esta estiro los brazos a los costados y las rosas quedaron destruidas, ultear aprovecho eso para acercarse y darle un puñetazo a la cara y la tiro contra una montaña.- **toki no AKU**.-dijo ultear mientras se formo un sello mágico y fue directo contra robín que a tiempo puso reaccionas y se movió esquivando el ataque, ella vio sorprendida como la roca conde callo se volvió arena.-(Al parecer esa técnica suya manipula el tiempo, no puedo dejar que me toque).-pensó Robín mientras agarraba su espada y se acercaba con una gran velocidad a ultear, esta se quedo parada e intento darle unas patadas en la cara, pero robín fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar las patadas y le dio un corte en al cintura haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio y cayera al pisó, robín iba a clavarle la espada para matarla, pero ultear movió sus manos hacia arriba.

**Ice Make: Burossamu**.-dijo Ultear y de sus manos se formo unas gigantes flores de hielo con puntas muy afiladas, robín salió volando hacía atrás y tenía un pedazo de hielo clavado en la pierna ultear fue corriendo hacia robín, esta rápidamente junto sus manos y las puso hacia delante y salió una oleada de energía muy gruesa que hizo que ultear se cubriera pero su ropa quedo bastante desgarrada.

Robín se saco de la pierna el pedazo de hielo y con sus manos las junto.-**Hado#91: Senju Koten Taiho**.-dijo robín y a su lado se formaron unas especies de pilares morados y fueron contra ultear, esta hizo una pared de hielo y el ataque de robín destruyo la pared de hielo pero causo una explosión, de el humo ultear fue corriendo a una enorme velocidad hacia robín para darle un rodillazo en la cara, robín guardo rápidamente su espada y con sus manos junto energía y el piso donde estaba pasando ultear se desmorono haciendo que ultear se desestabilizara y perdiera velocidad, robín saco su sable rápidamente y le hico un corte muy cerca de su cuello pero le hizo una herida bastante grave en el pecho.-argg.-dijo ultear mientras tocía sangre.

Maldita.-dijo ultear mientras caía de rodillas agitada.-a diferencia de naruto-kun yo no tengo tanta compasión con los enemigos fuertes así que chica prepárate para morir.-dijo Robín mientras se preparaba para empalarla pero debajo de ella salió un palo de hielo justo para atravesarla, robín con su mano lanzo energía y el hielo se rompió, pero en esos segundo recibió un puñetazo en la cara.-no me derrotaras estúpida.-dijo ultear, pero robín en un acto de enojo con sus manos salieron rayos morados que comenzaron a electrocutar a ultear provocando una explosión robín camino hacia ultear que quedó en el pisó, los ojos de robín se comenzaron a tornar amarillos.

Te voy a matar.-dijo robín mientras de sus manos salieron de nuevo los mismos rayos y comenzaron a electrocutar a ultear.-**AHHHHHHHH**.-gritó ultear mientras su cuerpo era electrocutado.

ROBÍN NO!.-escuchó un gritó detrás de ella volteó y vio a naruto que le lanzó energía y ella se cayó rompiendo la conexión con los rayos y ultear dejo de gritar pero cayó inconsciente.

Robín te dijo que no volveríamos a usar ese poder.-dijo naruto mirándola molesta, vio sus ojos, los de robín volvieron a ser negros lentamente hasta que volvieron a su color natural.-perdón naruto-kun.-dijo robín avergonzada.-no me pude controlar.

Sabes cual es el costo de usar ese poder, te recuerdo mi ojo que fue la consecuencia de usar ese poder.-dijo naruto señalándose el ojo amarillo que poseía, robín bajo la cabeza, naruto le puso su mano en la espalda.-recuerda las lecciones de nuestro maestro.-la chica asintió.

Ambos revisaron a la chica pero no tenía ningún pergamino ambos se miraron y negaron.-vamos a por yugito nii, por si tiene problemas.-dijo robín y naruto asintió y ambos fueron hacia donde sentían el chakra de la rubia.

**Batalla de Yugito (Simultaneo)**

Yugito se comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, hizo crecer sus garras mientras intentaba arrancarle los ojos a su contrincante, esta le llevaba bien el combate contra yugito.-**Katón: Moe ame** (elemento fuego: Lluvia ardiente).-dijo yugito mientras de sus manos salían pequeñas bolas de fuego pero eran bastante rápidas, meredy las esquivaba con relativa facilidad.-**Magiruti Sodumu**.-dijo meredy y a su costado se formaron algunas decenas de espadas de viendo.-(Se parece mucho al Futón).-pensó yugito.

((**Gatita te presto mi chakra**)).-dijo una voz en el interior de yugito.

(Gracias Nibi).-le respondió yugito a la voz

Meredy alzo su brazo y todas las cuchillas fueron contra Yugito, de yugito salieron dos especies de colar que cubrieron a la rubia y las cuchillas al llegar a ella desaparecían.-(que carajos).-pensó meredy sorprendida al ver ese tipo de energía.

Sorprendida ver a una jinchiriki niña.-dijo con sorna yugito mientras hacia unos ellos con sus manos.-**Katón: Eien**.-dijo yugito mientras de su boca salió una especie de rayo de fuego y fue contra la chica, esta lo esquivo y vio que el rayo de fuego choco contra un árbol y exploto, se distrajo y yugito la agarró con una de sus colas y le clavo sus uñas gigantes en sus brazos.-AHHH-gritó meredy al sentir su piel ser atravesada, esta le dio rápidamente una patada en el estomago a yugito y se libero rápidamente.

**Magiruti Reze**.-dijo Meredy y creo hojas mágicas de color amarillo que fueron directamente contra yugito, esta hizo unos sellos.-**Katón: Inseki**.-dijo la rubia mientras de su boca salió una enorme bola de fuego color azul está fue directa contra meredy haciendo que ella tenga que esquivar el ataque y perdí la concentración y sus hojas se desviaron y yugito con un saltó le atravesó la pierna y el hombro a meredy.-aAHHHH.-gritó esta, pero de su capa sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó a yugito en la cintura haciendo que está gritara y cayera en el piso.

Magiru…-iba a decir meredy pero esquivo un rayo color azul y vio para tras para encontrar a naruto y robín.

Ustedes?.-dijo meredy confundida.-pero Ultear y jellal!?.-girtó ella preocupada por sus compañeros.

Necesitan ayuda medica si te vas te dejaremos salvarlos is no tu y ellos seguramente morirán.-dijo naruto serió.

Meredy los miró con odio y derramo dos lagrimas y fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros.-esto no ha terminado.-dijo antes de perderse de vista, cuando está se alejo.

Ambos chicos vieron yugito que se levantaba ya curada.-hmm…esa maldita me dio justo en el hígado, suerte que nibi puso chakra ahí por lo que me curó rápidamente.-dijo ella.

Por que la dejaron escapas!?.-gritó yugito a el dúo Ying-Yan, estos la vieron y levantaron la mano y yugito cayó desmayada.-suerte que está débil si no, no caería en ese truco.-dijo robín levantándola del suelo.

Si, pero era que estaba ofuscada y débil si estuviera tranquila, tampoco hubiera funcionado.-dijo naruto ayudando a robín cargando a yugito ya que la pelinegra estaba con la pierna herida.

Volvamos a Kumo, debemos estar ahí para mañana en la tarde.-dijo Robín mientras ambos comenzaron a correr algo lento por la pierna de robín, pero naruto tenia una cosa en su cabeza.-(Erza, nuestra deuda está pagada).-pensó naruto.

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado XDDD.**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto.**

**Se despide Mat321**


	5. Camino a Konoha

**Hola como están amigos aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic XDDD**

**Caballerooscuro117: **Se supone que es un jedi, mas no es un sith, pero eso se explicara mas tarde tranquilo.

**CCSakuraforever: **exacto, después explicare como las obtuvieron y toda la cosa.

**Sakurita preciosita: **Claro, después lo sabrás.

**Zafir09: **mmmmm….bueno Wendy y Mirajane estarán en un harem pero no el de naruto, pero para aparezcan falta MUCHO.

**Ademas les dejo una nota, mis anteriores fic algunos me preguntan si los continuare, les digo, que algunos los han adoptado, pero si en el tiempo veo que no los continúan luego de acabar la Guerra del Remolino hare una encuesta de cual quieren que siga.**

**Capitulo 4: **Camino a Konoha

Naruto y Robín, junto con yugito estaban corriendo en dirección a la aldea de Kumo, yugito estaba dormida, naruto estaba algo cansado por la batalla, pero no era nada que el no pudiese controlar.

Crees que vuelvan?.-preguntó robín a naruto, este negó con la cabeza.

No lo creó.-dijo este con la voz algo apagada.

Lo hiciste por erza, no?, dejarlos vivir.-dijo robín, mientras naruto sonrió.

Sabes lo importante que era el para ella, nos salvó y ayudó cuando mas lo necesitamos, ahora no le debo nada.-dijo naruto con la voz algo apagada y con un tono triste.

Sigues molesto por eso?.-pregunto robín con la cara algo triste.

Sabes que ya no estoy triste, pero igual me duele un poco.-dijo naruto triste, ninguno dijo nada mas estuvieron saltando por unos minutos mas hasta que se comenzó a hacer de noche.

Vamos a acampar aquí.-dijo naruto mientras dejaba a yugito en el piso y naruto hizo unos clones para que recolectaran madera y agua, ambos comenzaron a armas sus tiendas y la de yugito, luego de unos minutos que ya estaban armadas, metieron a yugito en su tienda.

Cuando va a despertar?.-preguntó robín, mientras ponía agua hirviendo en unos 15 ramen.

La dormí para que despertara para mañana en la mañana.-dijo naruto mientras cogía un ramen listo para comer.

Sabes naruto-kun, vamos a regresar?.-dijo robín mientras también comenzó a comer su ramen.

No lo sé, robín-chan no estoy listo para poder verla, además te dije que iríamos cuando me liberaras el maldito sello del maestro.-dijo naruto mientras se rascaba su espalda.

Sabes que Yamamoto-sensei nos dijo que mientras tu bankai sea muy inestable no puedo liberar el sello.-dijo robín mientras tragaba mas su cena.-Cuanto nos quedaremos en Konoha?

No lo sé, le mande un clon a konoha para que le diera una carta a mi hermana, le dije que vamos a llegar mañana.-dijo el rubio mientras devoraba su tercer ramen.

Como creen que reaccionen minato y kushina cuando te vean.-le pregunta robín mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Creo que kushina se pondrá a llorar pidiéndome perdón y minato de el no lo sé.-dijo naruto siguiendo comiendo su tazón de ramen que era el 10.

Naruto-kun, como crees que este ichigo-nisan?.-preguntó robín, poniendo cara nostálgica.

No lo sé, pero supongo que esta bien, sabes cual fue su sueño desde el principio.-dijo naruto mirando al cielo.

Espero que lo veamos pronto.-dijo robín, mientras se paraba y se empezaba a estirar.-bueno naruto-kun buenas noches.

Ella se le acerco y lo abrazo y le dio un beso que iba a ser en la mejilla pero naruto volteó la cara y le dio un beso en la boca, ninguno se movió ni siquiera un milímetro, ambos se pusieron rojos y solo se separaron sin decir nada y ambos se fueron a dormir .

Naruto estaba en su tienda intentando dormir, cuando un recuerdo de le vino a la mente.

**Flash Back…**

Estaban en una isla, había un pequeño niño rubio de 7 años que estaba con una espada, enfrente de el estaba un anciano con barba blanca y estaba calvo, estaba enfrente de el con otra espada.-vamos naruto-kun, puedes hacerlo mejor.-dijo el anciano cuando avanzo a una buena velocidad y naruto con las justas pudo esquivar el golpe.-demonios yamamoto-sensei, hemos entrenado por 8 horas seguidas puedo descansar un rato?.-dijo el pequeño rubio mientras detrás de el aparecía un hombre con una cicatriz en el ojo y un traje negro con guantes.

Sabes naruto-kun, tu control de fuerza esta avanzando muy rápidamente así que si puedes descansar por el resto del día, pero mañana entrenaras mucho mas.-dijo el maestro que estaba parado enfrente de el.

Gracias anakin-sensei.-dijo el rubio feliz y se fue a cambiar para poder ir a pasear por el pueblo que estaba en la isla vecina, los dos maestros se quedaron viéndolo.

Crees que el es uno de sus elegidos realmente.-dijo yamamoto a anakin que solo sonrió.

Si, ha avanzado mucho estos meses, además ya lograste ubicar a Ichigo Kurosaki?.-dijo anakin serió.

No, no lo he podido ubicar, mi peor temor es que haya vuelto a Karakura.-dijo Yamamoto con un tono preocupado.

Tranquilo ya lo encontraremos.-dijo anakin sonriendo y dándole al anciano una palmada en la espalda

Mientras naruto estaba cruzando el puente y entro a la zona principal del pueblo donde habían mucho comerciantes vendiendo algunas cosas y el rubio comenzó a pasear unas horas viendo todo el pueblo hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y comenzó a caminar hacia su zona de entrenamiento, pero al pasar por un callejón vio a un tipo que estaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

p-por favor señor..no me haga nada.-escucho una voz infantil era femenina, cuando vio bien era una chica de maso menos su edad.

Tu vas a servir para mis frustraciones.-dijo el tipo ebrio y se estaba acercando a la chica, pero una roca le cayó en la cabeza al tipo.

Oye tarado que crees que le haces a la niña.-dijo naruto enfrentándose al tipo que solo se comenzó a reír.-que crees que haces mocoso de mierda, si no quieres que te saqué la reconchatumadre, mejor lárgate.-dijo el tipo, pero naruto no se movió y el tipo fue contra el chico, pero naruto anticipando eso mandó una oleada de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo y con un palo le golpeó el ojo y atravesó su garganta, vio a la niña que estaba asustada, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos igual negros, tenía un vestido algo gastado.

Estas bien?.-dijo naruto a la niña y ella solo asintió.-Cual es tu nombre?.-pregunto de nuevo, la niña lo miró.

Robín Kurosaki.-dijo la niña mientras se paraba.-gracias por salvarme.-dijo la pequeña con la mirada de desconfianza.

No hay por que robín-chan, pero dime que haces aquí a estas horas y sola.-dijo naruto y la chica solo lo miro duramente.-vamos no te hare daño.-dijo el rubio y la chica solo suspiro.-yo vine a el continente elemental con mi hermano ichigo kurosaki, por que éramos perseguidos en nuestro anterior hogar, por que éramos mas fuertes de lo normal y podíamos mover las cosas con la mente, vivimos en la calle durante 2 meses, pero hace un día mi hermano fue capturado y yo pude escapar, pero el sigue ahí.-la pequeña luego de decir esto se puso a lagrimear y a casi llorar, naruto la abrazo, era lo único que le ocurría hacer, la chica se sorprendió al sentir como era abrazada, pero la calidez que tenía era mucha así que solo se dejó llevar.

Que tal si yo te ayudo a ir a rescatar a tu hermano.-le dijo naruto a lo que se sorprendió a Robín que lo miro con algo de desconfianza, naruto noto eso y levanto su mano, robín creyó que le golpearía y cerro los ojos pero no sintió nada ella abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a que arriba de ella había una piedra y vio a naruto que la controlaba con su mano ella abrió los ojos como platos el era IGUAL a ella lo cual la lleno de alegría.-ahora confías en mi? Vamos guíame donde esta tu hermano.

Robín asintió y jaló a naruto y lo llevó por los callejones hasta que salieron del pueblo y se adentraron en el corazón del bosque, naruto estaba un poco asustado, pero no del bosque en sí, mas bien de sus maestros, por que si no aparecía ellos se iban a preocupar y lo iban a hacer mas ejercicios de lo normal.

Robín lo guio hasta que vieron un diminuto fuego que había hay y vio unas carpas la cual el supuso que eran de los bandidos, las carpas formaban un circulo eran 6 en total, las carpas eran grandes como par personas cada una, Robín lo tomo de la manga de su polo y lo llevo con sigilo extremo entre las carpas, naruto vio un entre abierta y vio como 3 tipos durmiendo y roncando fuertemente, Robín junto con naruto entraron a una de las carpas con mucho silencio, naruto vio que la carpa estaba vacía excepto por unos muebles y un chico de cabello naranja un poco mas bajo que el se notaba que estaba herido, estaba inconsciente y estaba esposado a un brandal de metal clavado en el piso.-ese es mi hermano por favor ayúdalo.-le susurro robín a lo cual naruto asintió y empezó a caminar de puntas, naruto estaba caminado tranquilo y silencioso y el se preguntaba por que Robín no lo rescataba si era tan fácil pero de pronto vio su respuesta, y vio un plato que estaba en el piso se levantaba lentamente y el se sorprendió y luego vio a Robín que estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa, ahora comprendía ella como no controlaba sus poderes simplemente salían por que si y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, el la miro y le sonrió y con una seña le dijo que se tranquilizara, ella se fue tranquilizando y poco a poco el plato fue lentamente bajando hasta llegar al piso, naruto le sonrió y siguió avanzando hasta que llego donde estaba el chico encadenado.

Naruto comenzó a forzar las cadenas con la fuerza para que estas se rompieran, luego de unos minutos de estar forzando las esposas cedieron y el chico cayo al piso recuperando la conciencia.

Qui-Quien eres tu?.-pregunto el chico peli naranja a lo que naruto lo apoyo en su hombro y lo levanto ya que estaba débil.-mi nombre es naruto.-le dijo, el peli naranja lo miro con confunción pero alzo la mirada y vio a su hermana Robín que corrió y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Ichigo le devolvió el gesto, el acto ocasiono un ruido no muy fuerte pero no le hicieron caso en ese momento, ambos se separaron del abrazo y el peli naranja se dirigió al rubio.

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki y te doy las gracias por salvarme y así no dejar a mi hermana sola pero por que lo hiciste?.-le cuestiono el chico al rubio que este solo lo miro.

Por que tengo un par de maestros que me dijeron que cuando tenga la oportunidad de ayudar a una persona siempre lo haga que me puede ser de ayuda en el futuro.-dijo naruto estrechándole la mano a Ichigo el cual sonrió.-chicos creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de los tipos despierten.-los hermanos asintieron y caminaron hasta la entrada y salieron en silencio pero se quedaron estáticos al ver que unos 30 hombres armados unos con palos y otros sin nada por lo que suponían que tenían conocimientos ninjas.

Valla mira quien intenta escapar el mocoso monstro y su estúpida hermana la niña demonio, y tu mocoso te parecer al hijo del Hokage.-le dijo uno de las bandidos armados con cuchillos, los tres niños comenzaron a sudar.

Pero nos darán precio por sus cabezas de ustedes los hermanos demonios y tu niño podremos venderte como un esclavo.-dijo uno de las bandidos desarmados acercándose a los niños, naruto lo que hizo fue darle un puño en sus partes sagradas de todo hombre, el bandido se arrodillo de dolor, los tres chicos comenzaron a correr pero los bandidos comenzaron a corretearlos, naruto le dio un leve empujón de fuerza a lo que unos cuantos bandidos se tropezaron, pero los chicos siguieron corriendo, Ichigo al ver lo que había hecho naruto estaba sorprendido era la primera vez a demás de su hermana que veía hacer eso a otra persona.

Naruto, Ichigo y Robín cada vez se cansaban mas y robín se tropezó con un pedazo de madera.-ayyyy.-salió un quejido de dolor de la boca de robín ya que se había torcido el tobillo.-ROBIN.-gritaron ambos chicos y se acercaron a ella e intentaron ayudarla a levantarse pero los bandidos se estaban acercando aun mas, naruto se puso delante de ellos y comenzó a lanzar muy pequeñas ondas de fuerza pero los bandidos ya no se caían y vio que uno de ellos estaba enfrente de el y le iba a clavar con un Kunai la cabeza, naruto cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego el abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al bandido con una espada clavada en el medio del pecho, volteo y vio a Ichigo y Robín con una cara de asombro, el volvió a ver bien y vio a su maestro Yamamoto con una mirada seria que daba miedo.-Creí que estabas listo, bueno tendremos que doblar tu entrenamiento.-dijo con seriedad lo que le dio miedo a naruto, Yamamoto volteo donde estaban los bandidos.-mira un viejo imbécil vamos a matarlo.-dijo un de ellos y se lanzaron contra el "anciano" Yamamoto batió su espada con una rapidez increíble y le clavo y mato a todos los bandidos solo 3 escaparon a terrados gritando como niñas al bosque.

Yamamoto volteo y vio a Ichigo y Robín con unas miradas en shock.-Naruto, naruto por que no nos pediste ayuda .-le dijo Yamamoto a naruto haciendo que este baje la cabeza.-pero Yamamoto-sensei lo que paso es que…-y naruto le comenzó a contar de cómo encontró a Robín que estaba a punto de ser violada y de cómo le ayudo a rescatar a su hermano, Yamamoto lo miro y luego dio un simple sonrisa.-bueno al menos ayudaste a alguien estoy orgulloso.-dijo Yamamoto haciendo que naruto sonria.-(Además no sabes lo mucho que has ayudado encontrándolos).-pensó en sus adentros.-Yamamoto-sensei ellos también pueden hacer algo de lo que yo hago.-dijo naruto señalando a los hermanos a lo que Yamamoto los miro "sorprendido", luego de unos minutos de inspección les pidió que los acompañaran, abrazo a los tres chicos y desaparecieron como el aire.

Los tres chicos aparecieron en el lugar de entrenamiento de naruto, donde estaba meditando el maestro anakin, cuando llegaron el se paró y mostro una actitud sorprendida al ver al chico peli naranja.-anakin, tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo yamamoto y ambos se alejaron un poco y intercambiaron palabras por 3 minutos y se acercaron a los chicos .

A ver niños, les gustaría poder controlar su poder?.-dijo anakin haciendo que ambos se sorprendieran.-no somos fenómenos?.-dijo algo cabizbaja robín haciendo que anakin frunciera el ceño.-como que fenómeno serias un ángel, por que este poder es de 1 entre 1 billón.

Ambos hermanos se asombraron.-y que dicen quisieran volverse fuertes?.-dijo Yamamoto ambos hermanos vieron a naruto que asintió con emoción, los dos hermanos asintieron y los dos maestros sonrieron.-muy vayan los tres a la cabaña límpiense, ichigo usaras la ropa de naruto y a robín nosotros te traeremos ropa.-dijo anakin y los tres fueron bastante contentos….vivirían juntos…

**Fin flash Back**

Naruto sonrió ante el recuerdo, como conoció a robín-chan y a su hermano y mejor amigo ichigo, se preguntaba como está, luego de uso minutos se quedó completamente dormido.

**Al día siguiente…**

Amanecía en el campamento de naruto, robín y Yugito, naruto salió de su carpa bostezando y rascándose la nuca, sacó unos 20 ramen y los puso a cocinar, mientras yugito y robín salían de sus respectivas carpas.-buenos días naruto-kun.-dijo robín estirándose, naruto se sonrojo al ver como su bien detallado busto se veía un poco al moverse el polo.

Yugito, estaba seria.-buenos días.-dijo cortante y cogió unos de los ramen de naruto y comenzó a comer al igual que robín, luego de unos minutos todos estaban listos para seguir la marcha.

Empezaron a saltar entre los arboles hasta que salieron del bosque para llegar a las montañas, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea.-por que los dejaron escapar?.-dijo yugito sonando bastante molesta.

Ambos se vieron.-yugito, ellos no tenían el pergamino, no había razón para matarlos.-dijo naruto suspirando.

Tu misión era eliminarlos.-dijo yugito molesta.

Dime yugito, si tu estuvieras en su ligar y ellos hubieran vencido, crees que te gustaría que no mostraran clemencia y te asesinarían sin pensarlo, eso es de animales no de humanos, sabes creo que debes aprender que esto significa algo, puede que algún día necesitemos su ayuda.-dijo Robín mientras yugito solo se quedó pensando y no habló nada mas.

Luego de una hora, por fin llegaron a las puertas de kumo, los tres entraron a la aldea que estaba tan normal como siempre, fueron a la torre del hokage y se encontraron una escena algo lamentable.

El Raikage estaba llorando en una esquina con aura depresiva, en su mesa una columna de papeleo que estaba amenazando con caerse.-emmm…raikage-sama.-dijo yugito con una gota en la nuca, mas rápido que el rayo el raikage estaba con su cara seria en su asiento escribiendo algunos papeles.

Bueno como resulto la misión yugito.-dijo el raikage todo serio y profesional, sacando una gota en la nuca a todos.

Bueno….-dijo yugito y miro como estaban serios naruto y robín.-(Tal vez ellos tengan razón y la clemencia no es mala).-pensó yugito.-salió bien raikage-sama, ellos no tenían los pergaminos, pero fueron eliminados.

Muy bien yugito y ustedes malnacidos.-dijo el raikage diciendo bruscamente y sacando la bolsa de monedas bastante grande.-aquí tienen su paga, ahora LARGUENSE.-dijo el raikage lanzándole la bolsa, naruto la atrapó y soló sonrió.-nos veremos después yugito-chan.-dijo naruto mientras robín levantaba las manos y naruto la imitaba, una energía los rodeó y desparecieron, el raikage sorprendido y yugito algo sonrojada.-(naruto…-kun).-pensó ella.

**En konoha….**

Por las calles estaban paseando 3 chicos, uno con cabello negro, polo azul y una banda en la frente de konoha, era el afemina…..ejem perdón digo afamado ultimo miembro varón de los uchiha Sasuke Uchiha, a su lado el genio de los hyuga, Neji Hyuga, a su costado el hijo del cuarto Hokage, el contenedor del poder Yin del Kyubi, Menma Namikaze que era igual el hokage, con la diferencia que tenía en cabello rojo como su madre.

Eran llamados el Trió nova en la academia, se preguntaran por que Kasumi no está en la academia, pero menma si, es que menma se reusó a saltarse la academia ya que quería derrotar a Sasuke y neji, pero como kasumi no soportaba a estos dos acepto saltarse el resto de la academia al pasar un examen especial.

Estos tres "grandes" ninjas estaban paseando, cuando kasumi estaba caminando por ahí estaba muy feliz, por lo que decía esa carta de hace 2 días, menma sabía de la carta pues la había leído.

Valla pero si es mi hermana, emocionada por la llegada de el "idiota" de mi hermano.-dijo menma de manera arrogante riéndose, kasumi se molesto bastante.

Sabes menma, espero que me dejes a esta perra para mi, solo un uchiha es digno.-dijo sasuke haciendo al trio reír, Kasumi estaba indignada y se acerco dándole un puñetazo a sasuke y una patada a menma.-como pueden decir eso, ustedes son patéticos y tu menma eres un idiota decirle eso a tu propia hermana.-dijo la pelirroja molesta y pateando a menma en sus partes nobles haciendo que se doble de dolor.

Kasumi se retiro molesta, esperando que su hermano pronto llegara y poder pasar tiempo con el, era el ultimo mes de clases de la academia y pronto llegarían los chicos de su generación para ser gennin.

**En la puerta de Konoha…**

Se formo una luz mostrando a dos siluetas que eran naruto y robín viendo la enorme puerta de Konoha.-Ya es hora robín-chan.-dijo naruto.-Luego de 10 años es hora de regresar y demostrara de lo que es capaz NARUTO UZUMAKI.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado** **y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews a ver si llegamos a los 20 reviews.**


	6. Regreso

**Hola como estan chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo XD**

**Zafir09: **lo de Kushina no se si la meteré ahora, lo que si veo que realmente quieres a Wendy, pero te digo que ya decidí que va a estar en otro harem de natsu.

**Caballerooscuro117: **Sera un poco evilhokage, pero después no ahora les muestro las listas de harem.

**CCSakuraforever: **jajajajaj claro gracias por el apoyo.

**Sakurita preciosita: **ahora voy a mostrar las listas.

**Guest: **Gracias amigo.

**Theo-Kuro21: **ahora voy con eso.

**Jack Dark hell: **jajajajaja si.

Bueno ahora aquí traigo las listas:

**Naruto Uzumaki: **

-Mikoto Uchiha

-Karin Uzumaki

-Erza Sckarlet

-Mirajane

-Ino

-Hinata ( a voto )

-Kushina (A voto)

-Mei terumi

-Tsunade Senju

-Konan

-robín

-Yugito

-Kurenai

**Ichigo Kurosaki:**

-Nell

-Yoruichi

-Inoue

-Matsumoto

-Kuukaku

-Halibel

-Hina (One piece)

-Vivi (One piece)

Hasta ahí conforme sigan apareciendo los personajes

Ahora sin mas con el capitulo TAN TAN TANNNN…

**Capitulo: **Regreso

Nos encontramos en las afueras de konoha donde estaba el rubio con su acompañante.

Bueno robín-chan creo que ya es hora de entrar no crees?.-dijo naruto mientras sonreía y Robín sintió y ambos fueron a la entrada donde estaban dos chunin que estaban dormidos roncando y otro estaba besando a su almohada?…ok eso era raro, naruto sonrío malignamente y con su mano que le agrego chakra aplaudió tan fuerte que se escucho a 1 kilometro a la redonda, ambos chunin despertaron y se arrodillaron y comenzaron a llorar.

Por favor no nos mate, tengo una esposa y 4 hijos, el no tiene a nadie.-dijo uno de ellos mientras señalaba a su compañero que le dio un puñetazo, ambos chicos tuvieron una gota en la nuca, luego de que ambos guardias se despertaran bien y se disculparan por el incidente y dejaron pasar a los dos extranjeros.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por la aldea, naruto se daba cuenta que no había cambiado nada la aldea, seguía casi igual de cómo el se fue hace 7 años, salvo unas pequeñas construcciones todo seguía completamente igual, luego de caminar unos 10 minutos por fin llegaron a la torre del hokage, los tres chicos entraron y vieron a la secretaria.

Buenas, disculpe podríamos ver al hokage necesitamos hablar.-dijo el chico rubio dándole a la secretaria una sonrisa encantadora que la hizo ponerse un poco roja.

Lo-lo siento es que el hokage están ahora en la academia ninja dándole un discurso de ya que en 3 semanas acaban las clases y comienza la graduación.-dijo la roja secretaria.

Bueno me podría decir cómo me inscribo me la academia?.-dijo el chico rubio a la secretario que alzo un poco la ceja.

Eres escolar?.-dijo un poco sorprendida la secretaria

Podría decirse pero sabe donde esta es que realmente necesitamos ir.-dijo el rubio con otra sonrisa a lo que la secretario lo miro y asintió como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Luego de que la secretaria les dijera donde se encontraba la academia ninja, los dos chicos partieron rumbo a la academia, naruto y robín estaban caminando felices de la vida, luego de unos minutos de caminar por fin llegaron a la academia ninja, cuando tocaron entraron les preguntaron que querían un Chunin.

Buenas chicos, podría ayudarles en algo?.-pregunto el Chunin que tenía la cara una marca.

Si, señor nos gustaría que nos pudiera inscribir en la academia.-dijo el rubio.

Pero, si las clases finalizan en 3 semanas.-dijo le chunin frunciendo ceño.

No se preocupe, nosotros nos fuimos hace muchos años de la aldea para pode entrenar, nosotros dos tenemos el nivel suficiente para poder pasar esta prueba así que le pido por favor que nos deje estar en las ultimas semanas de clase.-dijo naruto mientras el chunin los miraba algo confundido.

Bueno tendrían que hablar con el hokage, por suerte ahorita esta dando un discurso para motivar a la proxima generación, así que si me acompañan.-dijo el chunin para que ambos chicos lo siguieron hasta el salón 204 donde primero ingreso el chunin unos segundos para que saliera.

Bueno chicos pueden pasar, después hablaran con el hokage personalmente.-dijo el chunin y los dos chicos entraron, vieron a todos los chicos de la generación de naruto, pero se fijó en su "hermano" que estaba viendo con unos asquerosos ojos llenos de morbo el cuerpo de robín quien se dio cuenta del asunto y lo miro con una cara enojada

Una puta como esa solo puede ser para un uchiha .-dijo un moreno con peinado de culo de gallina haciendo que naruto volteara a verlo con una cara de te voy a matar hijo de puta.

Cállate sasuke, recuerda que yo soy un namikaze, yo merezco a una mujer así, mas que tú.-dijo Menma mientras se comenzaba a reír, naruto iba a clavarlo, pero robín le agarro la mano para tranquilizarlo.

Menma, no debes hablar así, bueno chicos preséntense cada uno.-dijo minato mientras veía al rubio que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, kushina su esposa quien estaba a su lado ya que era una jonin que estaba examinando a los alumnos para poder armas un buen equipo, claro que hay estaría su amado hijo.

La chica al costado de su mama era Kasumi que estaba verificando a todos los próximos gennin para el examen, los evaluaba ademas de el instructor que tenían asignado, cuando vio al rubio sintió algo familiar en el.

La primera en presentarse fue robín, que todos los chicos comenzaron a babear al verla.-buenas mi nombre es Robín Kurosaki, tengo 15 años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, pero les advierto que odio a los pervertidos y no dudare en cortarles las bolas.-dijo robín apretando sus manos y todos los chicos se asustaron al escuchar la voz terrorífica de robín y menma se agarro las bolas con miedo.

Robín se sentó un asiento vacío al costado de una chica pelirosa que la miraba mal, naruto pasó al frente, varias chicas lo vieron y sus piraron incluso la chico que estaba al costado de Kushina que naruto reconoció como su hermana, el sonrió.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 15 años y espero que nos llevemos bien, pero les advierto a mi tampoco me gustan los pervertidos si alguien le hace algo a robín-chan lo mató.-dijo naruto, pero Todos se habían quedado callados cuando a naruto la pelirroja que estaba al lado de kushina se lanzó a abrazar a naruto que lo tumbo.

Eres tu!, eres tu!, sabia que regresarías.-dijo Kasumi mientras abrazaba al rubio que también le devolvía el abrazo.-te extrañe hermano!.

Ambos padres abrieron los ojos como platos y kushina abrió la boca y las lagrimas salieron a sus ojos , minato miro a su "hijo", con razón el joven le parecía tan familiar, naruto se levanto y abrazo a su hermana.

Sochi-kun!.-gritó Kushina llorando de "felicidad" y fue a abrazar a su hijo, minato veía feliz esperando que naruto abrazara a su madre como un buen hijo.-(Ahora lo entrenare, le enseñare todo lo que se, el es el elegido).-pensó un alegre minato, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que naruto agarrando a su hermana desapareció y kushina casi se cae al piso y reapareció al costado de Minato.

Todos se sorprendieron por la velocidad en la que se movió naruto, menma y sasuke miraron a naruto con envidia.-(Debo tener ese poder, solo un uchiha puede tenerlo).-pensó sasuke planeando como sacarle la información al rubio.

Mientras que su hermano veía con envidia y sonreía malignamente.-(Este idiota tendrá que darme ese poder, ya que si papa le ordena no se podrá resistir, que bueno es ser el hijo del hokage).-pensó arrogantemente menma.

Kushina vio a su hijo con los ojos llorosos.-por que sochi-kun?.-dijo ella llorando, naruto sonrió de manera burlona.

Me dices por que?, eres o te haces la cojuda, después de todo el abandono y el sufrimiento que ustedes me causaron, solo kasumi estaba para mi, luego ustedes estaban ocupados entrenando a este imbécil.-dijo naruto señalando a menma quien frunció el ceño.

Cállate estúpido, ellos me prefirieron a mi, por que eres un tarado y recuerda que la perr….-no pudo continuar hablando por que naruto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre.

Maldito.-gritó menma y le intento dar un puñetazo, pero naruto le cogió la mano y le obligo a doblar el brazo y con un golpe seco en su cara cayó al suelo inconsciente.-naruto, no le puedes hacer eso a tu hermano.-gritó minato llendo hacia menma.

Esta basura no es nuestro hermano oto-san, naruto es mi único hermano, el es solo una vergüenza.-dijo Kasumi mientras se paraba al lado de naruto.

Todos en la clase estaban sorprendidos por lo que naruto acababa de hacer, el chunin se llevó a menma a la enfermería.-TU ERES MI HIJO.-gritó Minato, pero naruto solo negó.

Tu perdiste ese derecho, así que solo he venido para unirme a la aldea.-dijo naruto mientras se iba a sentar, Kushina salió corriendo llorando y Minato solo fue tras ella, todos se quedaron callados hasta que un chico de lentes oscuros y su rostro oculto habló.

Ese idiota ya se merecía una lección bien hecho, me llamo Shino.-dijo el chico estrechando mano con naruto.

Encantado de conocerte friend.-dijo naruto mientras animosamente sonreía.

**Bueno hasta aquí, se que es corto, para el tiempo, pero es lo que me falta y mas que me han hecho unas pruebas de corazón, por problemas de salud, espero que entiendan la proxima si será de las 3 mil palabras.**


	7. Pruebas

**Hola como estan chicos, aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo, les doy las gracias a todos por sus reviews así da buenas ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Respuestas: **

**Caballerooscuro117: **Gracias amigo, salí bien por suerte al final si decidí meter a kushina al harem pero será una de las ultimas.

**Zafir09: **Lo lamento, será un semi-evilhokage, he decidido añadir a Shion, a kushina y a hinata definitivamente y temari lo estoy decidiendo.

**Vctor (1): **no rukia no es mucho de mi agrado lo siento

**CCSakuraforever: **jajajaj claro q si xd

**Sakurita preciosita: **jaja claro, a hinata si estará, a cada protagonista le pondré su pareja distintiva de cada serie.

**Koga2345: **gracias amigo, te digo que bueno veo que nadie las continua así que tal vez despues de que acabe mi otra historia la continúe esa u otra ya a votación, pásate por esa a ver si te gusta :D.

**Marlonx137: **gracias amigo, ya estoy bien por suerte, gracias xd espero q disfrutes este cap.

**Guest (1): **mmmmmmmm…. Tal vez, no había pensado en eso.

**Guest (2): **nop eso no, nami es con luffy la pareja destinada de cada serie.

**Vctor (2): **Rukia estará con otro personaje.

**Bueno ahí estan las respuestas les agradezco de nuevo su colaboración y espero mas de su participación :D**

**Capitulo 6: **Pruebas

La clase siguió con el sensei que se llamaba iruka, preguntaba sobre la guerra ninja, sobre el concepto del chakra, realmente a naruto poco le importaba todo eso por que el ya lo sabía hasta que Iruka dijo.

Chicos vamos a hacer una prueba para ver como estan sus niveles de chakras.-dijo iruka mientras todos los alumnos salían de el salón de clases y algunos miraban con algo de miedo a naruto que estaba conversando animadamente con Shino y robín al parecer estaba conversando con la "rarita" del salón.

Así que tu familia tiene el poder de controlar a los insectos?.-dijo naruto algo animado, no había odio de esa habilidad.

Bueno controlar no.-dijo el chico.-podemos ejercer influencia sobre ellos.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de la academia.-bueno chicos lo primero que quiero hacer es ver unas cuantas pruebas para ver sus tipos de jutsus que ya dominan, así que por favor, hagan cualquier jutsu que sepan.-dijo iruka cuando dejaba a cada alumno pasar al frente.

Varios de los alumnos siendo civiles hacían solo los sushin y la transformación siendo el mas común, solo unos cuantos hijos de clan hacían jutsus mucho mas avanzados, cuando subió el afamado, todo respetado Sasuke Uchiha hizo unos sellos.-**Katón: Hiryú**.-dijo el uchiha e de su boca salió un enorme dragón de fuego que causo un cráter en la zona de entrenamiento, varias chicas comenzaron a gritar con estrellitas en sus ojos, naruto y robín negaron con la cabeza, esa no era la actitud de un buen guerrero.

Muy bien uchiha-san, un jutsu muy raro a su edad.-dijo elogiando el sensei que el uchiha tenia una sonrisa de arrogante y vio a naruto.

Supera eso estúpido.-dijo arrogantemente mientras que se sentaba a un lado.

Muy bien chico nuevo, quiero ver que puedes hacer.-dijo Iruka mientras solo negaba.-(No puedo sentir nada de chakra en su cuerpo, no creo que pueda servir como shinobi).-pensó en sus adentros.

Naruto entro a la zona de entrenamiento y empezó a concentrar un poco de energía en su mano.-**Hadó #4: Byakurai**.-dijo Naruto y de su dejó salió un rayo de energía que pasó rozando la mejilla del uchiha sorprendido que le dejo una pequeña herida en su cara, este lo miro con furia.

Todos se sorprendieron incluso el sensei.-(nunca había visto una técnica así).-pensó bastante sorprendido y se le notaba en su cara.

Naruto regreso a donde estaba Shino, todos los alumnos civiles lo miraban con miedo y respeto, otros con envidia que eran los hijos de los jefes de clanes y luego fue el turno de Robín, ella camino hasta donde estaba el sensei, todos estaban algo confundidos.

Robín es tu tur…-dijo Iruka, pero no pudo acabar la frase por que estaba flotando en el cielo, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, iruka comenzó a tambalearse, todos notaron que robín estaba con la mano arriba, pero cuando la bajo iruka cayó al piso.

Todos con la boca abierta, Sasuke con la mirada de envidia y naruto sonriendo.-(Tengo que hacer que esos bakas, me enseñen esas habilidades).-pensó sasuke con envidia.

Iruka estaba anonado con las habilidades de los chicos recién llegados.-(Tengo que avisarle a hokage-sama sobre esto).-pensó mientras los miraba con curiosidad, nadie se dio cuenta que había alguien escondido entre los arboles.

El día pasó y al final las clases terminaron, naruto y robín se despidieron de shino y de la nueva amiga de robín, que resulto ser hinata hyuga la heredera del Clan hyuga, naruto se sorprendió ya que era bastante linda.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia fuera de la muralla, 1 kilometro afuera, hacia una zona que según la información estaba abandonada por la aldea al cerrar las murallas y si al parecer si estaban en lo correcto, la zona estaba abandonada por la aldea, el Templo Uzumaki.

Valla así que este era el símbolo entre la Alianza Remolino-Konoha.-dijo robín observando el muy descuidado templo.

Si pero después de la destrucción de uzu, ellos abandonaron este templo, pero ahora es nuestro y si nos reclaman puedo decir que al ser uzumaki es mío ya que Kushina abandono el apellido al casarse con el Namikaze.-dijo Naruto mientras de el salieron unas luces y resultaron ser clones de el, se formaron alrededor de 150.

Este será nuestro hogar y debe estar como dios manda, así que se dividirán en 3 grupos, el primer grupo se encargara de recoger madera y otros materiales que podemos conseguir aqui, el segundo grupo conseguirá los adornos y muebles con mi dinero, el tercer grupo aplanara toda la zona y despejara todo, así que COMIENZEN.-dijo naruto y todos sus clones comenzaron a trabajar y el volvió con robín.

Oye naruto, donde dormiremos hasta que este lista nuestra mansión?.-dijo robín.

Bueno dormiremos en un hotel en konoha.-dijo naruto mientras robín asentía sonriendo y decidieron volver a la aldea para poder buscar su hotel que seguramente estarían hay uno semanas, fueron corriendo y en 6 minutos ya se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea y entraron, caminaron hacia una tienda para poder comprar algo de comer y averiguar sobre el hotel cuando un ninja anbu apareció frente a ellos.-El concejo requiere su presencia.-dijo para desaparecer.

Ambos chicos sonrieron con malicia y desaparecieron.

**En la torre del hokage….**

Iruka entro a la oficina del hokage que estaba firmando unos papeles y con los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando.-Hokage-sama?.-pregunto iruka

Que necesita iruka-san.-dijo minato mientras se paraba y miraba hacia la ventana.

Ehhh…bueno quería decir, algo sobre la academia…de los chicos que han llegado recién.-dijo iruka haciendo que minato baje la mirada y con un movimiento de mano autorizándole a que prosiga.

Bueno, cuando llegaron le voy a hacer sincero no creí que pudieran hacer gran cosa por que no sentí ningún chakra en ellos, pero ahora en las pruebas, vi que tenían habilidades que nunca he visto.-dijo iruka haciendo que minato lo mirara algo extrañado.

Entonces tienen chakra?.-pregunto minato confundido.

No por que no sentí nada, es otra energía bastante diferente.-iruka mientras minato se quedo pensando, iba a decir algo, pero alguien entro por la puerta.

Hokage-sama, el concejo solicita su presencia en una reunión.-dijo el anbu para desaparecer.

(Han hecho una reunión sin consultarme antes).-pensó algo molesto minato, desde hace ya algunos años el concejo había ganado demasiado poder en tomar las decisiones, también el concejo civil.

Gracias, iruka puedes retirarte.-dijo minato, iruka hizo una reverencia y se retiro, minato respiro rogando que no sea por su hijo la reunión y desapareció.

**En la sala de el concejo…**

Minato apareció en la sala del concejo, vio a los tres concejeros: homura, Koharu y Danzo.

Vio a su "hijo" que estaba parado enfrente de los concejeros que lo miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa, el se sentó en su sitio y comenzó.

Bien, por que decidieron reunir a esta reunión sin mi previó aviso.-pregunto algo molesto.

Bueno es que, como nos hemos enterado hace unos minutos no tuvimos tiempo.-dijo danzo mientras sonreía por debajo.-Bueno por lo que tengo entendido este es tu hijo que se supone que desapareció hace 10 años.

Minato asintió y vio a su hijo que estaba con una mirada tranquila y sonriendo, el solo bajó una lagrima por su ojo y respiro.-Bueno según unos informes sus habilidades son algo nunca antes visto.-dijo Koharu.

Minato frunció el ceño, como era posible que ellos supieran eso.-(danzo).-la respuesta llegó demasiado rápido.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, como hijo del cuarto hokage, es tu debe entregarnos todos los conocimientos y habilidades que poseas.-dijo Homura sonriendo malignamente.

No quiero.-dijo con simpleza naruto, haciendo que el concejo civil y los concejeros fruncieron el ceño.

CÁLLATE RECHAZADO, TU DEBER ES DARLE TUS HABILIDADES A ALGUIEN COMO UCHIHA-SAMA.-gritó un civil que al momento fue levantado por el aire y comenzó a gritar.-cállate civil tu no tienes voto en un asunto shinobi.-dijo robín mientras lo soltó y calló al piso y se sentó callado.

Yo renuncie a el, no hay nada que me ligue a esta aldea así que primero les digo, puedo volver esta aldea cenizas, robín puede hacerlo por si sola así que si pensaban chantajearme olvídenlo, no me pueden obligar a nada.-dijo naruto serio y los concejeros se sorprendieron pero sonrieron.

Muy bien naruto-san, si dices que eres tan fuerte por que no peleas contra 5 jonin si ganas no te pediremos nada, si pierdes nos diras todas tus habilidades.-dijo danzo mientras los demás pensaban que se iba a negar, incluso minato.-bueno ustedes deciden.-dijo naruto mientras todos en la sala excepto robín se sorprendieron.

Danzó lo miro con cautela.-bien, será dentro de 10 minutos en el campo número 7.-naruto asintió y desapareció de la sala, mientras minato tenia ideas en su cabeza.-(Tengo que hablar con kakashi).-pensó para desaparecer de la sala.

**Con naruto…**

Naruto apareció en la calle a la vuelta de la torre hokage junto con robín.-Bueno creo que tenemos 10 minutos para poder buscar nuestro hotel.-dijo naruto.

Oye naruto, la usaras?.-preguntó robín y el se quedó pensando.

Te dije que quería dejarla de usar para aumentar mis habilidades físicas, pero creo que ya puedo volver a usarla.-dijo el y robín asintió y ambos fueron hacia un hotel 4 estrellas que estaba por la zona mas importante de konoha, naruto entro, todo estaba bien acomodado y vio los precios, si que eran bastante elevados, pero era bueno que por los últimos 3 años había ahorrado todo el dinero de sus misiones descontando su comida.

Hablaron con el encargado que les mostro una suite doble y vio que era bastante lujo, le entre el precio por un mes por si acaso que era casi 1,000,000 de ryos, naruto lloro un poco pero al final con una mision rango SS podía recuperar el dinero.

**10 minutos después….**

Naruto y robín aparecieron en el campo numero 7 cuando delante de ellos aparecieron 5 jonin, eran los afamados, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko y Asuma.

Tu eres el mocoso que nos mandaron a enfrentar.-dijo Anko y naruto asintió.-eres lindo, tal vez después de derrotarte hagamos cosas de adultos.-acabó lamiéndose los labios y robín frunció el ceño, naruto solo negó.-vamos a pelear.

De pronto apareció Kushina, Minato y unos médicos, kushina tenía los ojos completamente rojos.-Muy bien ya saben el combate será hasta que caigan inconscientes los jonin o naruto, hay termina el combate.-dijo minato mientras miraba a kakashi que solo asintió.-COMIENZEN

Naruto puso su mano derecha en su brazo izquierdo y en su mano izquierda apareció una enorme espada que la puso en su hombro (Ya saben cual es xd).-bien comenzemos.-dijo naruto.

Naruto se había puesto en guardia, frente a los jonin que hacían lo mismo, naruto había sacado su gran espada (es la espada de Ichigo en Bleach), naruto los miraba fijamente.

Kakashi fue el primero en moverse, lanzo dos Kunais hacia naruto que sorprendentemente ni lo tocaron solo se quedaron flotando enfrente de el unos segundos para luego caer al piso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Sorprendidos? Pero todavía no es tiempo de sorpresas aun falta mas.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa escalofriante, para desaparecer de la vista de los jonin, los cuales quedaron impresionados, naruto apareció detrás de Gai e intentan herirlo con una corte de espada pero Gai lo esquivo, Anko le mando unas serpientes a naruto pero este las corto con facilidad.

CHIDORI.-grito Kakashi y le lanzo el ataque a naruto.-(lo lamento naruto pero sensei dijo que no te lastimara demasiado).-penso Kakashi, todos pensaron que el rubio estaría herido y se rendiría pero todos abrieron los ojos cuando Kakashi estaba con si Chidori pero sujetado con por la mano de naruto.-si eso es lo mejor que tienes es patético.-dijo naruto confiado, soltando la mano de Kakashi a lo que el se retiro con los demás jonin a lo que molesto un poco a los jonin que se dieron en atacar de verdad, Anko y Asuma se encargarían de los ataques a larga distancia, Kakashi y Gai atacarían a naruto cuerpo a cuerpo y Kurenai lo atraparía en un gentjutsu, todos comenzaron sus planes, naruto no se movía.

Ya o van a seguir haciendo planes que no les dará resultado.-dijo naruto con una mirada fija a los jonin.

No te creas naruto_san es imposible que un chico como tu derrote a 5 jonin al mismo tiempo.-dijo Kurenai confiada a lo que naruto solo sonrió.

Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea, naruto puso su gran espada frente a el y desapareció de la vista, apareció detrás de Kurenai e intento rebanarla por la mitad pero esta lo logro esquiar a penas.

Katon: Darogonfaiya (Estilo de Fuego: Dragón de fuego).-grito Anko y un gran reptil hecho de fuego salió de su boca y fue directo haci el rubio que el solo puso su mano delante de el y el reptil comenzó a desaparecer hasta que se extinguió por completo lo que impacto de nuevo a todos, naruto comenzó a dar espadazos y cortes a los jonin que esquivaban con algo de dificultad sus golpes de naruto, naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kakashi y le puso la mano en su espalda y Kakashi salió volando del lugar y cayo de cara en la tierra el se paro molesto y destapo su sharingan.-(que no puede ser no muestra señal de chakra alguno).-penso angustiado Kakashi, naruto se saco un conejo en el cuello y siguió atacando.-Koi hotei (corte oscuro).-dijo naruto y batió su espada en dirección a Asuma y lo que vieron los dejo impactados de nuevo, una ráfaga negra salió de la espada cuando la batió como si diera un gran corte.-Doton: Chijo baria (Elemento tierra: barrera de tierra).-dijo asuma y una barrera de unos 4 metros se alzo delante suyo pero el ataque de naruto rompió la barrera y le hizo un gran corte a asuma en el hombro que lo dejo inconsciente y goteaba sangre, de inmediato los jonin se pusieron en guardia y lo miraban como si fuera una amenaza.-que si lo quisiera matar lo habría matado mandando un corte mas fuerte pero no lo hize solo lo herí, mejor llamen a unos médicos si no va a morir desangrado.-dijo naruto seriamente a los jonin, de pronto un equipo de médicos aparecieron y cargaron a Asuma y lo llevaron a un costado de la pelea.

Que fue eso naruto ese ataque no llevo chakra.-dijo Kakashi lo que los jonin lo miraron confundidos.

Como dije diré que es si ustedes me vencen por ahora solo peleen.-dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, lo que alerto un poco a Robín que se tensó y saco su sable levemente.

Naruto desapareció y apareció a tras de Anko y comenzó a darles varios cortes pero Anko los esquivaba.

Eres bueno naruto_kun pero no tanto por que después de que te recuperes me levas a una cita.-dijo Anko con una sonrisa escalofriante, sus compañero tuvieron una gota en la nuca naruto solo sonrió.

Tal vez lo considere pero ahora a pelear.-dijo naruto y comenzó a batir su espada, Kurenai lanzo dos Kunais a la espalda de naruto, pero se detuvieron y voltearon de dirección hacia Kurenai elaa las esquivo pero quedo desconcertada.-(como hace eso, será mejor sumirlo en un gentjutsu).-penso la ojiroja, cuando puso sus manos en dirección a naruto y dijo.-KAI.-grito Kurenai y penso que naruto se sumió en el gentjutsu, por que dejo de atacar, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando naruto apareció detrás de ella y le susurro al odio.-las ilusiones no funcionan conmigo lindura.-le susurro naruto al oído para luego besarle la mejilla y desaparecer y continuar atacando a Kakashi y Gai que esquivaban los cortes de naruto, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas.

Gai comenzaba a desesperarse ya que sus golpes no le daban a naruto, naruto le dio un puñetazo con su mano libre a Kakashi que salió volando unos metros atrás.

Primera Puerta abierta KAI.-grito Gai y un gran chakra lo rodeo y sus músculos crecieron un poco, y comenzó a atacar a naruto que igual esquivaba a Gai.- **hado #54: Halen.-**dijo naruto y de su espada salió una bola de energía morada que fue haci Gai y este se cubrió pero la bola de energía le cayo en los brazos.-AHHHHH.-grito Gai al recibir el impacto del ataque sus brazos estaban bastante lastimados y algo quemados, naruto pareció..ZAGH..se escucho y se vio a Gai con un inmenso corte en el pecho, se notaba que era profundo ya que goteaba sangre, este cayo inconsciente y herido, los médicos entraron en acción y se llevaron a Gai junto a Asuma para atenderlo.

Los jonin miraban incrédulos a naruto, este chico realmente era excepcional, había derrotado a dos jonin solo, ademas ese extraño ataque era algo desconocido por lo que no tenían defensa contra el naruto se les quedo viendo a Kakashi, Anko y Kurenai ya que ellos eran los jonin que quedaban, naruto sonrió y alzo su mano, Anko se levando cuando naruto hizo eso, naruto comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo y Anko caía al suelo y subía y haci se golpeaba, Kurenai reacciono rápido y comenzó a intentar golpear a naruto pero este solo esquivaba sus golpes, la espada de naruto se batió contra Kurenai, esta la esquivo por poco pero le dejo un raspón en el hombro, Anko se levantaba del piso.

_Vamos mátalos, sabes que quieres hacerlo matalos y destruye esta aldea_.-dijo una voz espectral en la cabeza de naruto.

no no te volveré a escuchar lárgate.-grito naruto sujetándose la cabeza y poniendo se de rodillas, los Jonin se desconcertaron.

Robín al ver eso se preocupó e iba a interferir en la batalla pero naruto se paro y comenzó a respirar detenidamente y se tranquilizo, volvió a mirar a los jonin y sonrió.

(tengo que acabarlos ahora sin no me puedo salir de control).-penso naruto cuando desapareció de nuevo y reapareció detrás de Anko.

No me gustaría que una lindura como tu saliera lastimada.-dijo naruto haciendo sonrojar a Anko, naruto le dio un golpe en el cuello y ella callo inconsciente, Kurenai parpadeo para luego sentir una presencia detrás de ella, ella volteo y miro a naruto con una sonrisa encantadora.-(esa sonrisa es tan dulce…el es tan guapo).-penso Kurenai ya algo roja, naruto se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla y luego le dio un golpe igual que le de Anko, en el cuello y ella callo inconsciente, los médicos fueron y recogieron a las dos jonin, ambas con las caras rojas y una sonrisa lo que extraño a los doctores, minato y Kushina estaban totalmente shockeados, ellos esperaba que naruto fuera derrotado con rapidez y facilidad, al contrario de lo que ellos veían a cuatro de los mejores jonin en las camillas inconscientes, por el rubio, Minato estaba mas que sorprendido pero sonreía ya que su "hijo" era muy fuerte, mientras tanto Kushina estaba molesta de la forma de actuar de su "bebe" con Anko y Kurenai que estaban inconscientes pero bien rojas y sonrientes.

Naruto estaba de pie frente a Kakashi del Sharingan era el ultimo jonin de pie, el estaba sorprendido pero sabia que no debería tomar a la ligera a naruto.

Valla naruto eres muy fuerte eso no cabe duda, mas bien eres demasiado fuerte, me puedes explicar que son esos ataques que has hecho ya que no contienen chakra y mi sharingan no puede copiarlo.-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo descubierto, minato se sorprendió ya que Kakashi dijo que no podía copiar su ataque.

Jejejeje jamás te diré ademas aunque te lo dijera jamás serias capaz de realizarlo.-dijo naruto y Kakashi función el seño.

Entonces te lo sacare a la fuerza.-dijo Kakashi y se puso en guardia, naruto se puso en posición de ataque junto con su espada.

_Naruto mátalo, prueba su sangre, mátalo MATALO_.-repitió la voz en la cabeza de naruto, naruto sacudió su cabeza y se puso al ataque, naruto se lanzo contra –Kakashi, este esquivaba con dificultad los ataques de naruto, naruto batía su espada con una rapidez considerable.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu grana bola de fuego).-dijo Kakashi para que de su boca salga una enorme bola de fuego.-**Hadon #11: Tsuzuzi Raiden**.-dijo naruto y de su espada salió una corriente eléctrica y fue hacia la bola de fuego, sorprendentemente la corriente eléctrica traspaso la bola de fuego y fue contra Kakashi y le atravesó el hombro.-AHHHHHGGGG.-grito Kakashi al ser impactado por el ataque que le atravesó el hombro, naruto levanto la mano y la bola de fuego se disipo, Kakashi cayo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Minato y Kushina estaban petrificados, su "hijo" había derrotado por si solo a los 5 jonin mas poderosos de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero naruto no se detuvo fue caminando lentamente hacia Kakashi que estaba inconsciente.

Jejejeje**jejejejejjejej te matare jajajaja**.-la voz de naruto comenzó a sonar psicópata y loca, sus ojos se tornaron negros por completo

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy, como lo prometí mas de 3 mil palabras xd sigan dejando sus reviews **


	8. Vieja Amiga

**Hola, lamento la demora, es solo que paso algo en mi familia que no quiero decir en publico, pero por favor espero su comprensión.**

**Respuestas:**

**Caballerooscuro117: **No creo, extorsionar no, esta naruto no es un santo, pero tampoco es un ser despiadado.

**Zafir09: **gracias por todo bro

**Vctor: **Perdón por eso pero no depende de mi depende de mis padres y mi país, como es el cole y la movilización por q ahora en lima estamos jodidos :D

**CCSakuraforever: **jajajajajaja xd

**Marlonx137: **bueno gracias pero nunca me he propuesto tener un compañero de edición pero si me animo te aviso :D

**Capitulo 6: **Vieja amiga

Naruto por favor tienes que controlarte.-dijo Robín a su "amigo" que ponía una sonrisa sádica.

**Naruto esta bien solo quiere sangre jajajaja**.-dijo naruto cuando se acerco a Kakashi e iba a clavarle su espada, Minato ya iba a entrar en acción, pero sintió que alguien lo jalaba volteo y vio a Robín que agarraba de el y Kushina.

Que haces tengo que detenerlo.-dijo Minato a lo que robín negó.

So ustedes interfieren solo lo provocaran mas déjenme a mi que yo se como calmarlo.-dijo Robín con una mirada seria a lo que Minato bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Robín volvió al frente de donde naruto estaba y se puso en posición de ataque, naruto que estaba por clavar a Kakashi, Robín desapareció y le dio un corte a naruto en su cara, naruto se regenero al instante y la miro, retiro su espada del cuello de Kakashi y miro fijamente a Robín que sudaba.-**Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan**.-dijo Robín y en su mano libre salieron varias "lanzas" purpuras que le lanzo a naruto este no lo pudo esquivar, y quedo atrapado en el, Robín se acerco y le puso el mango de su espada en la frente de naruto.-**Kakuno (contención)**.-dijo ella y el mango de la espada brillo en la frente de naruto, los ojos de naruto se volvieron azules de nuevo, naruto cayo inconsciente, sostenido por Robín.

A un costado estaban Minato y Kushina serios, robín ya solo suspiro y puso a naruto en el suelo

(Que bueno que lo detuve antes de que aumentara su poder si no solo sensei podría calmarlo y el ya no esta aquí).-penso Robín al ver que naruto ya estaba controlado y se estaba despertando.

Robín uh que paso?.-dijo naruto mientras se estiraba, Robín solo tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca.

Luego hablaremos de eso naruto.-dijo Robín a lo que naruto la miro por unos segundos y luego asintió.

Bueno Hokage_sama ganamos la prueba así que por favor le dice al concejo que nos deje en paz,.-dijo naruto mirando a Minato el que suspiro y luego asintió, naruto sonrió.

Bueno hokage me retiro.-dijo naruto comenzando a caminar con su "amiga" pero alguien la agarro la manga, el volteo y vio a Kushina que le agarraba impidiendo continuar.

Que deseas Kushina_san.-dijo naruto con indiferencia que cuso dolor en el corazón de Kushina.

Naruto_chan por favor vuelve a casa con nosotros somos tus padres, con tu hermano vuelve.-dijo Kushina con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos, naruto se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla, Kushina tuvo una esperanza de que su hijo los perdone.

Debiste pensar eso hace años no crees Kushina_san.-dijo naruto con una sonrisa encantadora, lo que causo con función en Kushina, por una parte se sentía dolida por las palabras de su "hijo" y por otra parte se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le estaba dando su "hijo" ella vio su sonrisa.-(esa sonrisa es encantadora…es guapo….NO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO).-se reprimió mentalmente mientras su hijo se levantaba y se retiraba con sus amigos, Minato veía la escena extrañado, su esposa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, decidió no darle importancia.

Naruto salió con su compañera.-Bueno naruto, que hacemos ahora?.-preguntó robín todavía faltaba un poco para que oscureciera.

Tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga.-dijo naruto mientras robín asentía y miraba a otro lado.-quiero ver el centro de la ciudad naruto-kun, nos vemos después.-dijo robín y corriendo fue hacia el centro de la ciudad, naruto solo asintió y fue corriendo para el lugar donde sabía que ella estaba.

Naruto fue corriendo hacia una zona de la aldea en el sur, en un barrio que no era de muy buen vivir que digamos, vió a muchos borrachos que estaban en una esquina, pero vió algo que le molesto aun mas, esos tipos estaban rodeando a una mujer.

Vamos amiguita, yo se que te gustara.-dijo uno de los tipos borrachos, era un gordo y estaba hecho un asco, naruto se molesto y fue para haya.

Yo se que eres una perra, vamos te vamos a dar…-dijo el segundo tipo, pero naruto lo agarro del hombro.-sabes amigo, así no se trata a una dama.-dijo naruto.

Tu que sabes mocoso.-dijo el primer borracho e intento golpear a naruto, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo y lo dejo inconsciente, el segundo borracho lo vió con miedo y se fue corriendo.-que marica.-dijo naruto y vio a la chica.

Era alguien joven sin duda, tendría unos 22 años, tenía el cabello purpura y u traje anbu que le ajustaba muy bien a su figura.-muchas gracias amigo, aunque no lo necesitaba.-dijo la mujer y naruto la vió, se sorprendió.-(no puede ser, es yuago-chan).-pensó naruto.

(Este hombre, se me hace muy conocido).-pensó la peli purpura.-Bueno le agradezco lo que hizo.-dijo la chica y ya se iba a ir para su casa, pero naruto la retuvo.-disculpe puedo ayudarlo en algo más.-dijo ya un poco mas fastidiada la peli purpura.

Que ya no te acuerdas de mi yugao-chan?.-dijo naruto haciéndose el ofendido, yugao se quedó confundida, pero miro bien el rostro del rubio y su forma, entonces un "clic" sonó en su cabeza y abrió los ojos.-no puede ser….-dijo yugao y en su cabeza apareció un recuerdo.

**Flash back…**

Yugao estaba con su mascara de anbu, estaba al frente de la casa del hokage, como odiaba ese trabajo, tenía que vigilar a el odioso hijo del hokage, menma, era un maldito engreído, su hermana no era tan mala, no era una engreída como el.

Ese día ella era la tercera vez que cuidaba a el hijo del hokage, pero las otras dos veces, el enano la intentaba tratar como si ella fuera una maldita esclava, ella no se dejó, pero el hokage le dijo que tenia que hacer todo lo que menma le dijera así que estuvo como burra de el namikaze.

Ese día ella estaba en un edificio vecino vigilando quien salía y quien entraba, en eso vió a un niño saliendo de la mansión namikaze, ella nunca lo había visto por lo que decidió seguirlo, era la misma cara que minato namikaze, se sorprendió.-(Hokage-sama tiene otro hijo?).-se preguntó vio como el niño fue a una tienda de ramen y empezó a comer, ella se quedó viendo al pequeño, nunca lo había visto, luego de unos 5 minutos el pequeño salió de el restaurante y fue otra vez a la mansión, pero ella vió algo que la molesto mucho, vio a el hokage que estaba jugando con menma, pero cuando el pequeño rubio intento pedirle algo y menma lo golpeo y empujo al barro, ambos se rieron, menos el chicos que solo se levanto y fue hacia una pequeña laguna detrás de la mansión.

El pequeño rubio comenzó a llorar y limpiándose el lodo, yugao le dio pena así que se acerco aun mas al rubio y logro escuchar unas palabras.-Por que no me quieren?.-decía el rubio llorando, la peli purpura le dio una pena increíble al ver al niño así que salió de su escondite.

Oye niño estas bien?.-dijo Yugao mientras se ponía al lado del rubio que estaba sentado en la orilla llorando.-que te ha pasado?

M-mis padres n-no quienes j-jugar conmigo.-dijo llorando el rubio, mientras que la peli purpura confirmo sus sospechas, el era un hijo del cuarto hokage.

Pero, será por este momento seguro mas tarde jugarán contigo.-dijo Yugao tratando de calmarlo.

N-no, ellos jamás juegan conmigo, nunca me hablan solo a menma.-dijo el rubio, mientras que la peli purpura fruncía el ceño, que un niño dijera eso era raro.

Bueno, que tal si vamos a jugar un rato.-dijo Yugao a lo que el rubio levanto la cabeza.-vamos a pasear, pero primero dime tu nombre.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.-dijo el rubio sonriendo y tomando la mano de yugao y ya sonriente salieron del lago y fueron para la calle.

**Fin Flash Back**

Yugao vio con sus ojos después de 10 años a ese niño que durante 1 año cuido y la volvió muy feliz tanto como ser una madre.-NARUTO-KUN.-grito Yugao y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, como no había llorado desde hace 10 años.

Yuago-chan, he vuelto.-dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

**Espero que les haya gustado enserio lamento la demora, pero son cosas que pasan lo hize corto para no dejarlos sin material tanto tiempo, ahora entro de vacaciones tendrán capítulos mas seguidos espero. **


End file.
